Aftermath Nightmare
by Kiarachu
Summary: Set after the defeat of Titan or Tighten?  and before the end of the film. Roxanne discover to have the power to save Megamind from something truly horrible for our blue hero.  NOTE: all the chapters, except 9,10 and 11 are un-betaed.
1. Chapter 1

While Megamind,Roxanne and Minion was doing the celebration for the defeat of Titan, a frowning Hal was escorted in the police car by the local authorities.

Minion was splashing happy in the fountain and some people was taking picture of him and the couple.

Roxanne and Megamind were bouncing happy and hugging near the fountain.

Some people came toward Megamind for congratulate with him and he was still a little jumpy but he knew that they wasn't threatening.

Roxanne smiled at him and patted him on the shoulders.

After a while, Roxanne called her station, hoping that there was someone there for making a live report of the situation for the people still in the city. She was lucky and, after a short time, a little crew arrived with another KMCP 8 van. "Here's Roxanne Ritchi, reporting live from the site of the disaster. Megamind defeated Titan, and he saved the city! Did you have something to say?" questioned her in his direction.

He was a little absent-minded and his reaction wasn't so quick "Ah...eh...yeah, of course! I want to be honest with all of you. And, if it's possible, I don't want to tell lie anymore. Not after all what happened..." he told looking sheepishly Roxanne and blushing, and Roxanne understood that was talking about the "Bernard" charade "...and so now I want to tell everybody that this situation is the result of MY wrongdoings. I created Titan but let me tell you something:I created him only to give another hero to the city and I was tired to do bad things in my "Evil Overlord" period without someone stopping me. I wanted only the old days back. I even taught him how to be a hero but my eyes was obviously clouded by my enthusiasm and I didn't saw that he wasn't the right guy. Maybe some of you don't believe me but I'm very, very sorry for the mess that I have caused and I hope that someday you will forgive me. And in the meanwhile I will be happy to be Metrocity's new hero. Thanks to someone I have discovered that I like to protect the city and to be good." he finished smiling proudly in Roxanne's direction.

After a moment of silence some people started to clap and other followed shortly; Megamind's eyes widened, he smiled with delight and a lavender tone colored his cheeks.

Roxanne smiled happily in his direction and then, with an earnest expression, she turned in the camera's direction, she looked down and she sighed "I have something to say too. I'm also in part responsible for Titan's creation. I gave him the idea that heroes can be created. Though I won't tell you all the story here and now. Maybe in the future. For the moment I will report it only to the police.".

Megamind gaped ate her in disbelief for what she said "But...but...it wasn't necessary! I could handle this by myself..." he said to her.

Smiling sweetly in his direction and caressing his cheek she said gently "No...like I said before we are a team and so we should stick together."

At this statement he made a dreamy smile in her direction "Thank you very much, Roxanne, it means a LOT for me.".

Then Megamind made a firm expression "Now! Back to work! There's a city to repair and other things to do.". He whistled and a bunch of brainbots that was in the area came bowging.

There wasn't so many...about twenty but for Megamind they was sufficient.

He pondered for a while "Very well!Five of you go to the Lair and pick up a spare robotic suit for Minion and bring here the hoverbike, five of you start repairing the car's door and the other of you go to the Lair and turn on the "brainbot making machine" and then start to collect the debris of the building for the renewing of the city. And then wait for other instruction." he said to them, and they flew bowging making what Daddy has told them.

In the meanwhile Roxanne interviewed some of the people that was still here, and they gave her some positive feedback of the situation and she was very pleased.

Obviously, there was some discontented people too, but it was normal.

When the brainbots came with the spare suit for Minion, Megamind helped him to get into it, and when Roxanne finished to give her full report to the police he asked the ex-villain for a passage to her apartment "I'm exhausted and I only need to clean myself and go to bed." she said slumping a little.

They both agreed, and she mounted in the front seat(noticing that there wasn't seatbelt she frowned a little).

Megamind was in the back seat, leaning down with the justification that he was tired and battered and he need to stretch a little.

She made an impish smile and turning in his direction she said with an ironic tone "Perhaps did you want to be tied up and have a bag over your head?".

At this question he chuckled and,opening briefly an eye and cocking an eyebrow, he said "Ms Ritchie...feeling on the dark side today? I must admit that I like this side of yours.".

She laughed wholeheartedly "Oh my! Thank you Mr ex-Evil Overlord, I'm rather flattered by your compliment" then she made a sweet smile at him "It's better that you rest a little. I'm quite surprised by the fact that you are still in one piece after the way Titan has threatened you. We can continue our...witty banter later" she finished with a foxy smile.

After a while they arrived at her apartment and she asked Minion to wait there because she didn't know if Titan has damaged her apartment with his rage and Minion nodded, understanding the situation.

She arrived and she found that her worries weren't so meaningless.

She scowled seeing her apartment was all trashed out, with laser burning everywhere and some furniture tipped over.

The facilities were unusable because he tied up all the water pipes.

She went in her bedroom and picked up some clothes and shoes.

In the bathroom she took a beauty-case ans she put in it some useful thing like the hairdryer and some of the other things that was still usable(her toothbrush and other beauty product).

Then she called the police and her insurance for the damage.

Finally she called her boss, explaining the situation, and he was very gentle with her and gave her two week off for rest and take care of all the things. She smiled and thanked her boss.

She frowned looking again at the apartment and then she went down and she told to Minion what happened.

He frowned and then he smiled broadly "Don't worry, Ms Ritchi, if it's not a problem for you, you may come to our apartment back in the Lair. Sir here told me that after he heard you say those things. We have a pretty big apartment over the Lair, you know?" he said with a proud smile.

She made an astonished face "Really? You know that I thought that you two lived in some little room inside the Lair? Oh well...let's say that I really don't know very well Megamind and I hope that I will know him, and you of course, better staying with you two." she said smiling sweetly and blushing a little.

Minion, at that state, smiled so broadly that she saw all his pointy teeth "That's fantastic! Mmmh...so do you want to give Sir another opportunity?" he questioned shyly.

She nodded smiling and with glittering eyes "Yes...he saved me and the whole city. I have thought a lot about that night and now I know that I mistreated him. He DESERVE another chance and my apology too. But I don't want to talk of this now. I only need to clean myself, eat something and then go to bed. I'm physically and mentally tired right now.".

Minion nodded sympathetically "Yes...it's better talk later of this. We are all tired and we need some rest. Especially Sir...he went through a LOT of physical and emotional stress." he said to her and she nodded.

They finally arrived at the Lair and when Minion tried to wake up Megamind shaking him and he didn't respond, Roxanne gasped but Minion reassured her that was perfectly normal for the alien and it was his way to recover "He is a fast healer. But I must take him to the "Healing Bathtub" because this time he got a lot of damage."

The henchfish saw her quizzical expression and he said "I'll tell you what it is later. Now, please, wait for me here while I go to the room where is the tub.".

He went over an elevator and he pressed a button labeled -1. When the elevator stopped and the door opened he went along a corridor with some door but his goal was the door at the end of the corridor .

It was labeled "HEALING ROOM" and he entered there and placed his Boss in a padded table and he undressed him.

Then he placed him in a strange-shaped bathtub: from the outside it was like a normal tub but on the inside there was a headrest shaped like Megamind's head with a narrowing for his neck.

On the tub's border there was two buttons labeled "HEALING" and "HYDRATION"; near the "HEALING" there was three colored led labeled "normal" in green, "medium" in yellow and "hard" in red.

Minion pressed the "HEALING" button and a scan passed over Megamind's body and at the end of the scanning the yellow led lit and Minion frowned a little.

Then a green liquid started to fill the tub and the headrest. When the liquid stopped filling the tub, Minion pressed the "HYDRATION" button and a blue goo surrounded Megamind's body.

Minion watched for a while his friend, a worried expression on his face; he sighed and he returned on the elevator.

When he reached the upper floor he still had that expression and Roxanne, seeing him like that, she asked him what happened.

"I'm a little worried because the tub vent on "HEALING:medium" after the scan. But I'll explain this later like the other things." he said sighing again, then he straightened up "Now, please, come with me. I will show you where is the master bathroom."

They went over the elevator and he pressed a button labeled +1. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, Roxanne let out a small gasp.

They arrived clearly in the library, and at the end of the room there was Megamind's bedroom. The room was oval-shaped and all the wall was plastered with shelves and shelves of books.

The ceiling was high almost like the lair's and there was some small display case with some prototype and broken inventions.

Encased in a wall there was Metro Man's cape, protected by a series of crossing laser lights.

The bookshelves were accessible by a series of metal stairs and platforms. Near the bedroom there was an oval-shaped office table over an oval-shaper wooden low plattform.

Over the table there was an Earth-globe, some paper and a desk lamp. In the front part of the table was carved in the wood the Megamind's "M" logo, painted in blue and silver.

The bedroom was in a housing under one of the bookshelves. It was mostly occupied by a huge round-shaped double-room bed with 6 pillows.

The round wall was decorated with some space-related arras that she don't quite catch because Minion didn't stop the bedroom's left there was a balcony that was over the Lair.

She recovered her voice and after a sigh spoke "WOW...just WOW...this room is INCREDIBLE!". Minion smiled proudly "And Sir used different styles for every room in this apartment. Tomorrow I will show you the other rooms, if you want.".

She smiled and nodded "Oh yes! I'm very curious about the other room. Thanks, Minion!"

They reached the master bathroom and Minion opened the door, and Roxanne gasped again.

It was a hybrid japanese/occidental styled bathroom. In front of the door there was two very large bathtub; the one of the left it was a traditional japanese hot tub already filled with water.

It was placed over a stair-shaped plattform decorated with blue and green tile(like the rest of the floor).

The tub(or maybe it was better call it pool) on the right was rectangular and it have a whirlpool function too. And it was empty.

Near the japanese tub, at the left of the door, there was the traditional low tap and wooden stool, some wooden bucket. At the right of the door there was a washbasin and the toilet.

Roxanne regain her breath again and she said "Wow...another surprise! This bathroom is amazing! It's like a SPA!".

Minion smiled and pointed on the left "Here it is the traditional japanese hot tub. You wash yourself here..." he said indicating the low tap "...and you use the pail full of water to rinse of the foam, and then you can relax a bit in the tub. Pay attention to not stay in it too much because the water is REALLY hot and you can faint. I suggest you to use a pail full of cold water after you exit the tub. It's refreshing! And here..." he said indicating a small cabinet at the door's left side "...you can find some soap and towels.".

Then he gestured toward the right side of the room "Here there is a traditional bathtub with a whirlpool function. And there is the facilities if you want to relieve yourself in a more occidental way" he said with a grin and he finished saying "If you want some help from me push this button and I will arrive" indicating a button near the toilet. "I will be in the kitchen preparing supper. Did you have some preferences, Ms Ritchie? Ah...and NO fish, thanks!" he said with a foxy smile. She laughed "Ok...no fish...it's understandable. I'm very hungry so in this moment I don't have any preferences."

Minion nodded "I will prepare some light curried chicken with rice." he said with a toothy grin and he leaved the room.

She stretched a little and she opened the small cabinet. Inside there was some big and small towel and she picked one small and one big. In a deep drawer there was several type of bath-foam and some "beard and eyebrow" lotion.

At that sight she giggled "What a narcissist". She choose one sandal-fragrance bath-foam and she dropped her dirty clothes on the floor, taking clean ones from the holdall.

Then, scratching her head, she thought what type of bath she can choose.

After a while she chose the japanese one "I think that I will have plenty of time to try the other one too. I'm stuck here until my apartment will be checked by the police and repaired. But I think that I will enjoy staying here for a while." she said with a smile.

She sat over one of the stool and opened one of the tap, adjusting the water temperature, then she damped one sponge, that was near the tap, and she put some bath-foam over the sponge and began to wash herself throughly.

Then she grabbed one of the pail and she filled it with water and then she rinse the foam all over her.

She went near the hot tub and she immersed herself in it. At first she was breathless because the water was REALLY hot but after a while she get used to it and she relaxed a bit leaning the arms over the tub's border, and her chin over her arms.

After some minutes she got out of the tub and, like Minion suggested to her, she threw on herself some cold water and she felt really energized. She take out her hairdryer, from her beauty-case, and started to dry her hair.

She finished drying her body with the big towel and then she wore the underwear that she took from her holdall and then the clothes: an azure T-shirt and a pair of blue slacks.

She put on her feet a pair of black and fluffy slippers watching them critically "Not a very serious pair of slippers but they were the only usable" she said shrugging off.

She thought that was better press the button for calling Minion, instead of wandering off in the apartment, so she pushed the button and after a while Minion came "Feeling well?Did you use the japanese or the traditional tub? Just curious..." he said sheepishly.

She smiled "I have used the japanese and I feel really refreshed! I'm very hungry but I think that the supper's not ready yet, right?" she asked and Minion nodded "I will show you the guest room.I've ashed to some brainbot to clean it and now it's usable." and he opened a door in front of the master bathroom.

Her eyes widened in awe: it was a simple yet beautiful room. Minion smiled "I think that, from the face you made, you like this room. Now I will go in the kitchen and I will finish supper. In the meanwhile feel free to relax here a bit" and he left the room. She entered and closed the door.

The room's furniture was in the same style: made of wood and antique.

From where she was(with the door behind her) she noticed that the room was a square and the furniture were all lined against the walls.

In front of her there was the bed who had the longer side lined with the wall; at her left, lined with the wall where were the door, there was a big wardrobe, one of those with two door and a drawer under the doors.

She noticed that the door and the drawer could be opened and closed with a small key. A traditional key with the handle of the shape of a four-leaf clover that had a six-layer filigree inside every leaf shaped like a four-leaf clover.

It was a beautiful work of art and she added that information together with the thing that didn't know about Megamind.

Near the bed there was a small cabinet with a gray marble top, under the top was a drawer and under the drawer a small door.

She opened it and inside there was a wooden board at the middle of the space.

She placed the beauty-case there and her shoes(a pair of sneakers and a pair of classic shoes)at the bottom of the cabinet.

At the door's right side there was a bureau, the longer side lined with the right wall, with three drawers that can be opened or closed with a key similar in aspect at that in the wardrobe.

And in the upper right angle there was a dressing table also lined like the drawer. It had a polished, rectangular mirror, standing upon a table.

The table top was also gray marble, like the cabinet; the mirror was framed in two lathed stick and the top in a simple batten.

Over the marble top there was an enameled white basin and under the marble they were two small drawers. And a chair was placed in front of the dresser.

She placed the bag over the bed and she started to take out the few things that she recovered from her house.

She divided the underwear, the casual wear and the formal wear. She sighed at the sight "I must go shopping one of these days. That IDIOT destroyed almost all my clothes,dress and shoes! What a NERVE!".

Then she opened the wardrobe's drawer and placed the underwear there. She noticed that there was a small lavender-filled pouch "I wonder if it's a Minion's work...maybe I will ask him later." and she sniffed it making a happy sound.

Then she opened the doors and placed the few shirts,dress,skirts and pants she have.

She picked up the T-shirt, tank tops and shorts and she headed to the bureau.

She opened a drawer and she noticed that there was a lavender pouch here too, then she placed the T-shirts and tank tops here; she opened the drawer below and she placed the shorts.

She went to the bed and she lied down with the arms under the head, gawking the ceiling. She noticed that the ceiling was at a normal high and she remembered that the master bathroom had a normal-high ceiling "Maybe there is the attic or something like that over these room...I will ask Minion." she thought. She closed briefly her eyes and she relaxed a bit.

After a short time she heard Minion knocking at the door telling her that the supper was ready. She followed Minion in the kitchen, that was a a classic '50's kitchen with the table in the middle of the room and a classic kitchenette with the color's furniture hazel.

She giggled a little seeing Minion with the "kiss the cook" apron and she sat at the table with the stomach grumbling after she smelled that wonderful aroma of the curry.

"That's a very cute and traditional kitchen. It suits you, Minion!" she told him with a smile.

He smiled in return "Thank you! It's one of the few room were I chose the furniture. It's because I use it more than Sir and I like this style.".

She nodded and she started to eat the curried chicken and the rice when Minion placed the plate in front of her.

Her eyes widened "It's really delicious, Minion! You are really a good cook! I didn't expected that! Bravo! Just for curiosity...did you only use the curry powder or something else?" she asked at the fish.

He smiled "Yes...this time I have used only the yellow curry powder. It's more simple to do than the classic recipe." he answered.

They eat together and Roxanne was fascinated by the fact that he eat the curry and some rice through the hatch of his bowl.

She asked him what he usually eat and he answered that he was substantially omnivorous and he ate a lot of things from the fish flake to normal food like curry or vegetable too. Roxanne drank some green jasmine-flavored tea and there was water too and when she was full thanked Minion for the delicious supper.

She inhaled "Now I want to know about that "healing bathtub"...what it is precisely?" she asked after a while.

Minion nodded "Ok...I'll explain you. It's simple a bathtub, specially designated to contain Sir, that he invented for occasion like this one. I put him inside, I press the "HEALING" button and a scan pass over his body and check out totally the body. Like a TAC but more precise and more quick. And then adjust the level of concentration of the healing liquid based on how much he is hurt. The healing liquid is a special liquid made by Sir that is specially developed to heal totally his body in a very short time and I mean that tomorrow he will be like new. This time I used the "HYDRATION" button too because he fell dehydrated in that fountain, and when someone is re-hydrated in a not so clean water he might experience some illness. The goo that surround him when I pressed that button will destroy all the bacteria that he absorbed with the water." he finished.

She was impressed by the explanation and more question popped in her mind "That healing liquid work only on Megamind? I ask you because if it will work with human it could be the most amazing discovery of the century!".

Minion shook his entire body "Sadly it works only with Sir...like I said it's specially made for his metabolism. Maybe he can think about it now that he's good. Like you say it will be an amazing progress in the medicine." he finished with a smile.

She asked why the ceiling of the master bathroom and her room was less higher than the library and Minion told her that some room were like that because there was the attic over ans she nodded "Ah-ha!I knew it! One point for the Nosy Reporter" she told at the ichthyoid with a smirk and he smirked in return.

They talked for a while of other argument and suddenly Roxanne asked "Mmmh...I don't want to be rude but...I want to know if the construction of this apartment is made with stolen money or what...".

Minion wasn't surprised or angry after that question and he even smiled to her "Don't worry, Ms Ritchi, you aren't rude and it's a pretty fair question thinking of my ward's past. Anyway no...this apartment is all built with legal-earned money. When Sir was in prison he invented and patented a lot of technological things that are commonly used today too. Like SD card,cellphone and things like that. The warden opened a bank account when Sir was a little child and he started to invent those things. And all the money earned with the royalties of those things were stocked into that account. Obviously when he was already a villain, and they know that he was out of prison, they froze his assets so he can't use that money to do bad things but sometime he could take out some money and he have mostly used for this apartment. Even then he wasn't so evil to use that money for doing bad things...and I think that now that he is the hero of Metro City he will use part of the money to repay his debt and to help reconstruct the city." he finished with a wide smile.

She widened her eyes "But...you are sure that he has enough money for paying his debt and rebuilt the city? I mean...it's a HUGE debt!" and her eyes widened even more when Minion started laughing "But of course! And I'm sure that it will remain some money to enjoy the life. And besides he earn money from royalties even now so I don't think that the money will be a problem for him" he finished winking.

She whistled "Wow...amazing...I know that he became a villain at the age of six...so that means that he invented those thing before that age! But I must not be surprised because he had-and he have-that incredible brain." she said with a smirk and a shrug.

Minion nodded "Yes...he invented many things before that age and I think that the warden opened that account because he saw the good in him. It's a shame that "thanks" to Wayne he became a villain...oh well...now he is-we are-good and it's not too late to do good things." he finished with a smile and a yawn.

Roxanne yawned too "Wow...watch the hour! It's very late...maybe it's better going to bed. I'm really tired.".

Minion nodded sympathetically and yawned again. He cleaned the table and he placed the dish in the dishwasher.

She headed in her room and in her sleepiness she marveled that she was already considering that place "home", more than her apartment. And she thought that was one of those things that she was going to say to Megamind tomorrow.

She changed in her nightgown-a withe cotton nightgown with lace on the neckline and in the hem-and she slid inside the fresh sheet falling asleep almost instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

_She was over the hoverbike, clinging to Megamind, and watching with horror the Metro Tower falling over them. "The point of the tower is too near!" she screamed and it stabbed both her and Minion to death(she frowned thinking "He's not Megamind!"). _

_She saw the scene from the point where the tower landed, near the fountain. Titan was laughing maniacally and Metro Man ("Megamind?" she thought) was aghast watching her and Minion stabbed and dead. _

_He frowned and charged,with full force, Titan ("NO!" she cried...but he don't hear her) but failed, broking the holowatch and revealing who he was: Megamind._

_Titan grinned evilly and, with his laser vision, pierced Megamind's chest, that fell dead to the ground. And Titan destroyed all the city and the few people remained in it. Darkness came and she saw a small blue light in the distance and Megamind's voice "Roxanne! Help me!"._

She woke up with a start, crying and panting heavily, hands clinging the sheet and blanket over her bed. Then she laid down with her eyes widened for the shock, watching the ceiling, tears falling over her temple and on the pillow.

She gulped several time and, after a long time, she calmed down a little, she shed the tears with a handkerchief and closed her eyes briefly.

She opened them again and she sighed; she sat over the bed's border and checked the hour: it was nine o'clock.

She went over the master bathroom and rinsed of the tears from her face with some water and she went in the kitchen.

With a croaky voice called Minion and she heard a small and trembling voice tell "Hover here, Ms Ritchi.".

She went in the kitchen and when she saw the ichthyoid she gasped: he had a miserable face and his eyes were red and incredibly puffed up.

"Oh...Minion...what happened? It's something wrong? Something happened to Megamind?" she questioned with a note of panic in her voice.

The fish sniffed "I'm sorry...that you see me in this state. I...had a horrible nightmare about Sir and I woke up crying. A LOT." he told her with a very small and trembling voice.

She smiled sympathetically and she hugged him "I had a horrible nightmare too, and I woke up crying, so don't worry: I understand perfectly.".

He blinked a little, he watched her and,with a serious voice, he said "If it's not to sad for you, could you describe me this nightmare?".

She nodded and started describing the nightmare. At the end Minion gasped "I want to check Sir! I'll be back!" and she looked at him with a puzzled expression and she made a "please do" gesture with her hand.

Minion ran in the elevator, pressed the -1 button and then ran in the HEALING ROOM.

He was still in the tub and all the blue goo was already absorbed by his body.

Minion pressed again the HEALING button and all the green liquid started to flow out of the bathtub and the scan passed again and...nothing happened.

He let out a gasp, and took out Megamind from the tub, he placed him on the padded table and he took an EEG machine, that was in the room, and placed the sensor over the blue head.

He turned on the EEG and grinned "Oh NO! He's in a COMA! NO-NO-NO...that wasn't supposed to happen! It's TERRIBLE! HORRIBLE! BUT...maybe there is a hope...maybe. But I MUST do a research."

He dressed him with a blue pajama with little black lightning and he carried him away in his bedroom and put him into the bed.

Then he pushed aside one of the arras, revealing a hidden cupboard with medical equipment like ECG, EEG and some special developed drip made for occasion like that.

He started to put on him the sensors of the EEG and ECG and then the needle of the drip.

He made a lop-sided smile thinking that it was a luck that his friend was in a coma, either way he would run from those needles.

He hated needles and hospitals because he watched too many alien film and he was genuinely terrorized by the idea that the doctors would do some experiment on him.

It was strange for Minion because, when he was little, he didn't have problem to do blood analysis when he was in prison.

He placed all the things and then he watched him with a worried expression and he walked sighing in the kitchen's direction «How I'm suppose to tell the situation to Ms Ritchie?»

When he walked on the kitchen and he saw Roxanne sat on the chair, arms leaned on the table, surrounding the head and she had a vacant expression, he couldn't restrain the tears «Oooooh...Ms Ritchie! It's TERRIBLE! He's in a COMA and I don't know what to do!» he cried out.

At that statement Roxanne's eyes widened in shock "WHAT? IN A COMA? How's that possible? He had a concussion?"

Minion shook his body in a denial expression "No...he's healed fully and he hadn't a concussion. I don't have idea WHY he's in a coma..." he told to her whimpering.

"I took him in his bedroom. If you want to see him you may come, but I must tell you that I put on him some drip and other medical machine so, maybe, you will be shocked by the view.»

She bit her lower lip and nodded "I WANT to see him." she said with a firm expression.

They went in Megamind's bedroom and Roxanne's stomach closed. She went on the right side of the bed, she sat over it and she took Megamind's hand, that was cold, and she jumped a little when he grabbed her hand.

She leaned over him and she pecked him on the cheek, and she sunk her face in one of the four low pillow, and she started to cry softly.

Minion was on the other side of the bed, whimpering at that sight.

After a while she raised from the pillow, and she watched Minion with the eyes clouded by the tears. She swept them away with a handkerchief "There IS a way to reverse this coma, right?" she questioned her in the henchfish direction.

He sighed "Yes...maybe...mmmh...I must check something first. I will do some research. In the meanwhile you may stay here with him, talking to him, holding his hand...that will help too. I will explain those things to you later, ok?".

She nodded and he went over the library, in the M section, and he took a HUGE book entitled "MEGAMIND: the guide", then he placed the book over a book-rest and he started reading the "COMA" section. He sighed and he told himself that will be a LONG reading.

In the meanwhile, Roxanne was in the bed, caressing Megamind's head and holding his hand and making an anguished face "Oh, dear, now that I wanted to give another opportunity at our relationship, you are in a coma! Why? I hope that you will awake soon, so we could do many things like visiting your beautiful apartment or going out in the park, or in some restaurant or other places enjoying ourselves. I miss you already...I miss our witty banter, I miss your voice, your funny talk...I miss ALL of you...please...please...wake up!" she said with a broken voice, crying again, and pressing her forehead over his blue forehead.

Suddenly Megamind made a scowled face, grinding his teeth, he screamed and then he stopped breathing, but after a while he breathe again and Roxanne was breathing heavily and she watched him with a VERY worried expression.

Then she made a resolute expression and swept away the tears with her hand, in an angry gesture "Oh my goodness! If Minion don't find an answer quickly I think that he will die! NO! MINION! HURRY UP! HE STOPPED BREATHING!".

Minion heard her screaming something and he went in the bedroom "What was that? What happened?" and she explained the situation and Minion checked the EEG and ECG "Mmmh...I think he had that nightmare again...I must read more quickly...but I think that I'm near the answer.". He leaved the room, and a puzzled Roxanne was wondering wat IS the answer.

She leaned near him, hugging him, paying attention at the drip, and she whispered in his ear "Minion is searching for an answer in the library. I hope that he will find it quickly." kissing him on the temple and cuddling against him.

He smiled feebly, she gasped and smiled a little. She lean near him more and she closed her eyes.

After a while she fallen asleep and she had that nightmare again, but it was a little different because this time she felt Megamind's presence, and when she was dead in the nightmare, she felt that she can fly to him and...make something...but when she reached him, she woke up and she saw that Megamind had another of that "breathless attack" but luckily he recovered.

She felt her stomach rumbling and she frowned. She watched her wristwatch and her eyes widened...it was almost five p.m. "Oh my goodness...I overslept a little." she said with a crooked smile.

She called for Minion and he went near the bedroom "Sorry if I don't wake you up, but I thought that you need it."

She nodded "Mmmh...I woke up because my stomach was grumbling. Look at the hour...I even haven't made breakfast, nor dinner, and now I'm hungry." she told him with a lop-sided smile.

He made a facepalm "Of course! I was so caught in my research that I almost forgot that you must eat something. And speaking of which, I'm hungry too." he finished with a sheepish expression.

They went in the kitchen, and Minion took out, from the fridge, some veggies and some spices from one of the cupboard.

She was curious about what he was preparing "What are you preparing? My "nosy reporter skills" are kicking in." she said with a wink and a half-smile.

Minion smiled briefly "I want to do some ratatouille...I'm not a rat-chef but I'm pretty sure that I can do something good." he said winking in her direction.

She laughed briefly, catching the animated film quote, and she wondered if Minion liked that type of film.

She sighed and dropped her head on the table, leaning on a side, and surrounding it with her arms, hands intertwined together.

While Minion was cutting slowly the vegetables, Roxanne stood up all of a sudden "Minion! When I was asleep near Megamind I'm sure that we had the nightmare together and...how I can explain...I felt his presence, and I KNEW that I was inside a dream, and when I was dead, I went in his direction for making...something...but I woke up because I was hungry. Maybe this will help with your research."

Minion stopped the cutting "Yes...that definitely will be help me. Thank you for telling me that." and restarted to cut vegetable.

He cooked a delicious ratatuille and then they went again in their places: Roxanne near Megamind and Minion reading the humongous book.

Leaning near Megamind, Roxanne whispered in his ear "Maybe I have discovered how to free you from this coma, and Minion told me that I was helpful with that info. Yesterday night you was calling for my help, right? It's a strange thing...I mean...like we are telepathic or something similar but...I don't know...I find this thing normal thinking about you and your giant head." she kissed him again on the temple, and he smiled again.

Then she heard Minion scream "EUREKA! We CAN save Sir!".

She was a little bit shocked, and she went outside the bedroom with a VERY surprised expression "Are you crazy, Minion? Why on Earth are you screaming like that?" and then she laughed seeing him with his "full teeth" smile.

He went near her with a grave expression "Now...maybe this will be difficult to understand for you, and I mean not YOU in particular, but as a normal human being. So listen well and, please, don't interrupt me and ask your question later. Ok?" he said to her.

She nodded comprehending and Minion started "In all these years I and Sir have redacted that book..." he said indicating the gigantic manual "...with informations that concern the physiology, psychology and special trait of my ward. For the physiology and psychology part we collected the info through certificate of various exam that the warden conducted in the early years of youth of Sir and after that through a series of self-made test here at the Lair. Then we discovered the special trait trough...well...another source. This special trait are something bonded to the fact that he is an alien. For example his extraordinary nimbleness or the fact that he can remember everything thanks to his peculiar brain. But let's get into the point. I read through three section od that book starting with COMA. I read through that part and when I reached the part that said that if the coma wasn't made by a concussion AND if he was traumatized, the right section to read was the NIGHTMARE and so I went into that section. I read through several point and and when I read "IF THIS NIGHTMARE IS SHARED BY TWO OR MORE PEOPLE/CREATURE GO TO THE "BOND" SECTION" and then you woke up and you told me these things and I KNEW that was matter of BOND. So I read that section and now I know what to do for saving Sir."

Roxanne's head was spinning and she had a surprised expression, and after a while she asked "What is the "other source" where you discovered those special trait of him? And what is that...BOND? Maybe it's something like telepathy or something similar?".

Minion waited for other question, and he was a little puzzled when she stared at him with a questioning glance.

So he furrowed a little in surprise "I'm surprised by your acceptance of a thing like the BOND. Anyway...I cannot answer your first question. Sir was perfectly clear about that: no one must know that. Maybe if you'll ask him he will tell you, but I'm not authorized to tell you those things. Sorry, Ms Ritchie." and she nodded comprehensively, and she made a "go on" gesture toward the henchfish, and Minion continued "For the BOND thing...yes...it's something like that. Not telepathy but a link between you and him. I think that all those years of kidnapping AND the recent events of your lives contributed to create the BOND. I have a BOND with him too and I thought that was only a thing between me and him, for the fact that we are from the same planet and I was sent here with him to protect him, but apparently it's something that could happen with human that are near him, not only physically but also spiritually."

She nodded slowly "I must admit that I'm a little surprised, but not so much, because when I had that nightmare, and I felt his presence, I knew that was something like that." she said with a little smile.

Minion furrowed a little "Wow...I'm surprised hearing that. Now I will explain my plan. We must sleep near him and, when we are in the nightmare, we must rescue his spirit before Titan could hit him with the laser beam. When we die we can fly toward him and we could grab his arms and pull down. I think that it's the only way, and I hope that this will work!"

Roxanne nodded with a resolute expression, and they went to bed: Roxanne on the right side and Minion near the left side of the bed. They was both excited but, strangely enough, they fall asleep after a while, Roxanne cuddling near Megamind.


	3. Chapter 3

They had the nightmare and Roxanne could feel the presence of Megamind and Minion(though a little less). When she and Minion died in the nightmare they flew near "Metro Man" and they grabbed his arms.

They cling at him when he charged Titan and, before Titan could use his laser beam, they pulled Megamind's spirit down and the nightmare faded

_They were near the fountain, and Roxanne was smiling at him and she hugged him. Minion was splashing happily in the fountain and some people, out of focus, snapped some picture of them. He was happy beyond any expectation and he hugged Roxanne, who was smiling at him and she pecked him on the cheek. He was so surprised that he fainted and there was black._

He woke up with a start, blinking, and when he could focus he made a shocked expression because there was Roxanne near him, in his bed, in a nightgown that was pretty sensual, holding his hand and smiling.

He gulped and sighed dreamily, blushing a lot, as he watched Roxanne "It must be a dream...or I'm dead and I'm in Heaven." he thought.

He pinched his arm and when he felt pain widened his eyes and he thought "NO! It's not a dream!" he frowned "Mmmh...I don't remember very well. I remember I have defeated Titan and after that we went at Roxanne's apartment and I was in the backseat of the invisible car. And after that it's all black. I remember a nightmare though...and a dream with Roxanne that promise me a lot of things. Oh well...probably it was only a dream. Let's enjoy this while I can." he finished with a sweet smile, watching Roxanne.

His eyes fell on his arms, and he almost screamed because in BOTH of them there was needles linked at two drip.

And he noticed that he had ECG and EEG sensor on the head and on the chest area.

He panted watching the needles and, turning around, he turned off the ECG and EEG, and started to remove the sensors.

Then, taking his courage in both hands, he started to remove the needles, after closing the "faucet" on the drip, telling to himself "What type of men am I if I'm scared by some little needles?".

When he pulled out the needles a small amount of blood came out from the little hole but he noticed some Band-Aid® on the bed's headboard and he used them for patching himself.

After that he relaxed a bit, leaning sideways, with the elbow on one pillow and the hand supporting his head, and watching dreamily Roxanne, that was still smiling.

He watched a wallclock, placed above the bedroom's entrance, and he noticed that was nine o'clock.

He shifted Roxanne's bangs, with the right hand, and he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

She stirred a little, moaning, and she opened her eyes, blinking and trying to focus. She saw something blue and she frowned a bit, thinking "Where am I? Oh...right...in Megamind's bed, in his apartment. What a night!".

She started to focus a little more and she saw two incredibly green eyes, watching her softly, she blinked again and her eyes focused fully.

She made a delighted smile and she hugged him happily, digging her head near the slender neck,at the shoulder's base.

Then she started to cry softly, and Megamind was concerned; he freed himself from the embrace and, watching her with a worried expression, he swept away the tears with his fingers "Hey...what's wrong? I made something to upset you AGAIN?" he asked with a little panic in his voice.

She laughed croakyly and she watched him furrowing a bit her brow "No...silly! I'm very happy to see you. You know that me and Minion was really concerned about you?" and she hugged him again, smiling sweetly.

Megamind was in a blissful state but, after a while, he hugged her in response and they stayed like that for a while.

Then they parted from the embrace and they were eye-to-eye, then they leaned forward and they kissed each other, a sweet lip-to-lip kiss, eyes closed in pure bliss.

She slipped her tongue, parting his lips, and Megamind widened his eyes in surprise, but he closed them again in a blissful state and he moved his tongue in rithm with her own.

After what seems an infinite time, they parted from the kiss and she watched him in those green eyes, and he watched her in her blue eyes, and they hugged again.

He was so full of emotions, that were new for him, that was speechless, but after a while he regained his voice, and with one of his evil smile and an eyebrow risen, he spoke "So...I think that you want to give me another opportunity, Ms Ritchi? Or am I wrong?".

She laughed shortly "But of course, Mr ex-Evil Overlord! I thought that you heard, and remembered, all that promise that I told you, when you was in coma." she said with an ironic tone and a smirk.

He widened hi eyes "COMA? Ah...that explains a LOT of things. I remember those promises, but I thought that was only a beautiful dream. How much time had passed when I was in coma? And how I recovered?"

She explained all to him and at some point she laughed for the funny expression he made. Especially when she told him about the BOND. His eyes widened and he made a beaming expression, so contagious that Roxanne smiled broadly too.

Then he hugged her with passion "This is MARVELOOS! The BOND! Ah...I'm so happy! Ahem...I hope that it will not be a problem for you...I mean...now you are happy with me but maybe in the future you will want to stay with a normal human and have a normal relationship exetera...".

She laughed at his mispronunciations and she placed a finger on his lips for silence him, watching him with a scolding expression "Don't say silly things! I love you and I'm pretty sure that you love me too. I...really couldn't figure a life without you. You saved my life, you saved the city, and you are the most sensible and funny man I ever met. You are...just the right man for me...really. Understood?" she finished with a foxy expression.

He sighed dreamily, and he watched Roxanne with a very sweet expression "I'm so HAPPY to hear that. I...I had a life full of bad things and failures, and staying with you, for me, is like staying on cloud nine. Then came that rainy night and I wished that the ground would open and swallow me. But then again when you called for me, when I was in my cell, I felt again like I could walk on air! I know that this sound a little egoistic from my side, but I REALLY need you. You changed my life and I REALLY couldn't figure a life without you." he finished with his puppy expression.

She smiled sweetly and she hugged him "Don't worry, sweetie! I will not leave you!".

They heard a whirring sound coming from Minion's robotic suit, and Megamind made an evil grin and he swiftly crouched down at Minion's feet, then he made a "shush" gesture at Roxanne, who had a puzzled expression, one eyebrow cocked.

Minion emerged in the bowl inside a small house(the castle was only on the robo-gorilla suit), he blinked a little, watching the bed and, squeezing his eyes to focus he noticed that was missing something, but he was too drowsy to understand what was missing.

Before he could focus fully, Megamind jumper in front of his bowl, yelling "BOOOH!" and he was so frightened that he screamed, jumping off the ground and making a headlong fall.

Megamind was on the floor, hands over his belly, laughing wholeheartedly for the trick, and Roxanne was rolling her eyes and making a "what a kid" expression.

Minion remained on the floor for a while, whit a shocked expression, and Megamind recollected himself and walked toward Minion, smiling and lending him an hand to stand up "Cat got your tongue, my piscine friend?" he asked after they stared each other for a while, nudging his shoulder, with an impish smile.

Minion blinked and emitted strange, burbling sound: he was crying "Oh, Sir! I'm so HAPPY to see you and talk to you AGAIN! I'm not even angry for your trick! Oh my...I'm crying like...like an old mama that has reunited with her long lost son!".

Roxanne and Megamind smiled broadly in Minion's direction and Megamind spoke "I'm happy to see you again, my friend! I hope that I will not go in a coma again. Now...speaking of practical things: I'm hungry and I need to eat something. And watch the hour!"

Minion looked at the wallclock and he gasped "Oh good heavens! It's TERRIBLY late! I must go preparing something!" he said running toward the kitchen.

Roxanne laughed briefly, and made a crooked smile "That Minion is sure like an old mama fish...and you are REALLY evil to make that trick on him...poor Minion!" she said with a foxy smile.

Megamind struck his best evil pose and said "Ah-ha! I'm very good...making bad!" wiggling his eyebrows and jumping on the bed, to caught Roxanne, that was running away, laughing.

"Gotcha!", he said grabbing her on the shoulders from behind, and leaning forward, whispering, with a sultry voice, in her ear "Now...where I have placed the ropes and the bag?".

She turned around and placed her arms on his shoulders and around the neck, then she leaned forward and she whispered in his ear "You don't need ropes...I've already a BOND with you.", then she leaned back and they kissed sweetly and throughly.

Then they dropped themselves on the bad and they stood like that, hand in hand, for a while.

"I don't fully understand this BOND thing...I mean: what are the benefit or the disadvantage of this "power"? Besides the fact that helped us saving you from that nightmare." she asked.

He sighed "Well...basically it's a spiritual link. We first discovered this special trait when I was very young, and in prison. We had this strange talk with one of my "uncles"...a very unpleasant thing...and that night we had this nightmare, and Minion helped me to exit it and entering in a normal dream. When I woke up I told him the nightmare and he said that he had the same nightmare and so we discovered the BOND. We collected some other info about it with...other resources. But please don't ask me what they are because, for the moment, I don't want to tell you. Sorry." he said with his sad puppy expression " Anyway I think that the BOND is some sort of link of friendship or something like that." he finished with a small smile.

She nodded "Minion told me the same things...and don't worry...feel free to not tell me what they are these "other resources". I understand that they are very important things for you and Minion. All people have secrets that they likes to keep...secret. Another thing about the BOND...you said that it's a link. So I wonder if you are capable to watch me or something through this link.".

Megamind watched her with a grateful expression "Thank you for the comprehension. And yes...with the BOND I'm capable to "watch" you...I mean...with some concentration I'm capable to watch your feeling. And you too...some day I will teach you how to do it, ok?" he said with a sweet smile.

She smiled at him "Well..it's a difficult thing to digest...I mean...it's so strange...but I think that's not so bad, after all. And yes...I would definitely be happy to learn how to link to you." she finished, hugging him.

After a while, Minion called them for the late breakfast: scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. Roxanne made a content smile "Wow...even a simple plate like this, made by you, is delicious!" she said to Minion, that smiled broadly "Thank you, Ms Ritchi!" he said dropping the plate's content in his bowl, through the hatch.

Megamind, leaning back in the chair and patting his belly, said "Ah...very well! Back to work! I have lost so much time! I will repair Minion's suit and then I will coordinate the brainbots for Metrocity's renewing. I'm sure that they have already started to clean the city's streets from the rubble, like I have instructed them. But first I will go to prison."

Minion and Roxanne made a confused expressions in his direction and both they said "NO! Why do you do that?" then they both looked at each other and laughed, and they made a frowning expression in Megamind's direction.

He laughed wholeheartedly "Hey...don't worry! I only want to talk with the warden of my bank account and other things. Mmmh...maybe it's better that I will do a phone call first, though." he finished with a serious expression, and they both agreed.

He called the prison "Ollo! It's me, Megamind, Yes...no...hum...no...I want to have a talk with the warden. I said no...ugh...did you saw the news on TV? No..." he rolled his eyes "...it's NOT another trick of mine. Oh my goodness...what I have to do in order to believe me? For heaven's sake! Hem...oh...ok. THANK you...maybe HE will listen to me." he finished with a sulking expression, tapping his fingers on the table.

Minion and Roxanne made a quizzical expression toward him: he made a "I'll explain later" gesture in their direction "Oh! Finally! Warden...I must say that I'm happy to hear you. Yes...it's all true. But we can talk about these thing, and other issues, when I will be there. Ah no...I only wanted to be sure that some guards will not stop me, thinking that this is another of my evil plan. Yes, ok...thank you very much, and see you later!" he finished happily, closing the cellphone and clapping his hands.

"Very well! Now I will go." he said at the two, who were staring at him "Ah...but first I must say: what an idiot receptionist they had! Even after seeing the news on TV he didn't wanted to believe me...bah! Luckily he passed me the warden. Now back to work!" he finished, walking toward the master bathroom for washing himself.

Roxanne was a little appalled, but she recovered quickly and said to Minion that she was going to dress herself. Minion nodded and started to clean the table, placing all the dish in the dishwasher.

She went in her room and she choose a simple white shirt and a gray skirt. She put them on the bed and she took the beauty-case, going in the master bathroom's direction.

When she was near the door she heard water flowing and Megamind singing. She rose the eyebrows and chuckled a little, hearing Megamind.

Then she went in the kitchen, searching for Minion "Hey...Minion? Perhaps there is another bathroom here? I want to clean myself but the main bathroom is occupied by Megamind...and he sing" she said with a chuckle.

Minion made a droll expression, and snickering he said "Ah...yes Ms Ritchi...there is another small bathroom. Follow me please.".

She followed him and, at the kitchen right, there was a little bathroom with a shower, a toilette, a washbasin and a cabinet just like that was in the main bathroom. She thanked him and entered in the bathroom.

It was long and narrow, with the shower at the end, in the left angle, the toilet was on the left, near the shower and in the same side there was the cabinet too. On the right, almost in the middle, there was the washbasin. Over the washbasin there was a mirror with four light bulb in the upper and lover part of the frame.

She cleaned herself and she headed, along the corridor, in her room, noticing some stairs, that they went up, in front of the smaller bathroom.

She wondered what was up there, and she went in the kitchen to ask Minion, but he wasn't there. She called him and she heard a "Come in" at her left.

She opened the door and entered in Minion's room. It was the most empty room of the apartment. In front of the door, at the upper left corner, it was placed a gigantic aquarium, with a ladder on the left. Inside it there was some rocks and aquatic plants.

Near the door, at the right corner, there was a table with a PC on it and a metallic chair.

Minion was on the chair, in front of the PC "Sorry to disturb you, but I was curious about the stairs in front of the bathroom. Where they lead?" she asked.

The henchfish smiled "Oh...don't worry...no disturb. Anyway those stairs lead to the attic." he answered

"Oh...ok...thanks for the information.", she said with a smile and she went in her bedroom wondering what kind of things a villain will keep in the attic "I will ask Megamind later" she thought.

She dressed herself with the clothes she chose, and she put on the only pair of elegant shoes that survived the disaster.

She frowned deeply "Ugh...I HATE Hal! Now I must spend a LOT of money to buy new clothes and shoes...not talking of other things. I hope that my insurance company will repay me for that." she thought.

In the meanwhile, Megamind was enjoying the whirlpool in the traditional bathtub, relaxing a lot. After a while he went out and he dried himself using a fresh towel, that he took out from the cabinet.

He used a little of lotion on his eyebrows and goatee and, whit a smirk and a proud pose, he watched himself in the mirror "Ah! What a handsome alien I am!" he said proudly.

Then he wore his blue with white bolt bathrobe, and he went in his bedroom.

He swept away one of the arras and opened a door that was leading in his almost unused wardrobe. It was huge and he marveled how many formal and every day clothes there was in it. He made a droll face "I must thank Minion for all those suits and clothes he made. I must thank him for all the adjustment that made in clothes that I bought too. I never thought that one day I will have worn one of those suits." he finished, after watching all those clothes.

"Let's see...formal or casual? Today is warm outside, so if I go in a suit I will certainly suffer the heat...but I want to give the warden a nice impression. Mmmh...it's difficult for me...I'm not so good at those things...maybe I'll ask Minion." he finished saying, and he went out of the room.

In the corridor, he ran into Roxanne, who made a slightly surprised face seeing him in bathrobe and with a pair of fluffy bat slippers.

She bite her lips, trying to contain the laugh that was emerging from her, but she failed, and she laughed wholeheartedly "Sorry, sweetie, but you are so funny! Sorry-sorry-sorry." and she kept laughing with her hand around her belly.

Megamind sulked a little "AH-AH-AH...very funny. I was going to ask something to Minion but I think that you are more competent in those things. Follow me please." he said to her pointing his bedroom.

Chuckling she went along with him in the corridor and in his bedroom. They entered the room, and Megamind opened the wardrobe's door again, and invited her to come into it.

She raised her eyebrows, in surprise, and she entered in the small room, widening her eyes and emitting a small gasp when she saw all those clothes «Wow...this is the most amazing wardrobe that I ever saw! Perhaps Minion did all those suits and clothes?» she asked.

He smirked, happy for her reaction «Yes...most of all these clothes are made by Minion, and there are other things I bought that he has modified. And it's a shame that I never wore those things.» he finished with a sad face.

«Anyway...I want to wear something nice for the warden but today is warm and I don't want to suffer the heat, so I can choose some T-shirt and jeans. But also I don't want to make a bad impression with the warden. So I'll ask you to help me choose some suit or clothes for make a good impression." he finished with a concerned expression.

She rolled her eyes and placed her hand on his shoulders, shaking the head "I think that you will do a good impression in a casual wear too. I think that the warden will be impressed anyway. He knows you and, if you go there with a suit it will be really strange...don't you think?" she said, with a smile.

He made a delighted expression "Did you really think so? No offense, but if you're wrong? And if the warden will be pissed off?" he questioned dubiously.

She rolled her eyes again, and took a deep breath "Well...if I'm wrong...I'll let you whack me with the forget-me-stick. ok?" she said with a foxy smile.

Megamind's emerald eyes glittered and he made one of his evil grin, raising his eyebrows "This may be entertaining, but...I don't want to ruin your cute head with that bat. Mmmh...maybe we can play a little game of "kidnapper and kidnapee" for old times sake. What do you think?" he finished with a impish expression.

She laughed and nodded "Ok...but I'm pretty sure that the warden will be impressed." she said with a sly smile and waggling her eyebrows.

Then she made a serious expression "Well...let's see what we have here. I think that bluejeans and a T-shirt will do." she said while she rummaged the wardrobe's section labeled "PANTS & JEANS" and she chose a pair of black jeans with silver studs on the brim of the pockets.

Then she went in the "SHIRT & T-SHIRT" section and she took a blue T-shirt with the bolt logo printed in white.

And finally in the "SHOES" section she chose a pair of blue sneakers, nodding "Here it is. Now I will go out, so you can change, and when you have finished, call me ok?" she said heading out the wardrobe and the room.

He went out of the wardrobe and he changed himself, putting on the belt with his logo too, and he looked at himself in the mirror, that was near one of the arras, in the left side of the room, and he made an approval expression, then he called Roxanne, that she made two thumbs up and said "Wow...not bad at all! Now...if you don't mind, I will come along too." she finished with a smile.

He cocked an eyebrow "Why? You want to ask something at the warden too? Just curious..." he questioned.

She shook her head and smiled "No...I only want to be with you. And if you don't mind, I need a passage to the city, to check out something at the police station and at my insurance office." she said with a sweet smile.

He nodded and smiled to her, and he called Minion. They took the invisible car, that was already repaired thanks to the brainbots, and they headed first in the prison's direction.

Roxanne was seated in the back and she noticed that there wasn't seatbelt here either, and she made a grumpy face "Mmmh...maybe next thing to do is put on some seatbelt in this car. And I'm pretty sure that both of you didn't have a proper driver license. So you two are going to make it, understood?" she said with a slightly intimidating tone.

Megamind and Minion cringed a little and Megamind turned in her direction "Well...hem...I hate to say that, but you're right. We will install the seatbelt AND we are going to do the driving shool." he said with a half-smile.

She smiled "Very good! We are almost there. Maybe you can talk about the driver license to the warden too.". He nodded, and they arrived in front of the prison's entrance.

They all dismounted the car, Minion locked and alarmed it with a remote, and they went in the prison's direction.


	4. Chapter 4

Megamind was nervous and he was wringing his hand, Roxanne noticed that, and she took his hand with her own and she smiled to him sweetly.

He looked at her smiling back and he relaxed a bit. When they entered the prison, the guard in the booth, and the two guards at the entrance let them pass, and another guard escorted them at the warden's office.

Megamind stood in front of the office's door and gulped hard, he turned , with a concerned expression, where Roxanne and Minion were seated, and they give him a double thumbs up. Encouraged, he knocked the door,and when he heard the warden say "Come in." he opened the door and entered the room.

"Good evening, warden.", Megamind said with a shy expression "Good evening, Megamind. Please, take a seat." he said with a smile.

Megamind sat in a chair in front of the warden's desk and he looked first around the familiar room. It was a standard office, with a wooden desk with some folder and letters over. Along the wall there was some files, and two showcase at the right and left wall.

On the showcases there was photos, diplomas and cups. Behind the warden's chair there was two windows. Then Megamind watched his bare hand, that rested in his lap.

After a while, the warden cleared his throat and smirked "Don't worry...I don't bite you." he said with an ironic tone.

Megamind took a deep breath and sighed in relieve, watching the warden "Ok...I feel so stupid behaving like this. But I think that it's a conditioned reflex from my childhood. How many time I was sent in here after behaving badly at shool?" he said with a half-smile "Anyway...I wanted to talk to you about my bank account and...hem...about other things like my eighty-eight life sentences and other smaller, but not less important things, like my and Minion's driver license." he finished with a smile.

The warden nodded "I've already unfrozen your assets, and I've managed to get in contact with the police and the other local authorities in order to give you a pardon. We will met for discuss those issue shortly. You...well...made me proud acting like that, two days ago." he said with a proud smile, and Megamind beamed in delight.

The warden made a sombre expression and continued "But...there's a thing that we couldn't pardon you. Metro Man's death. I'm sorry for that but I think that you will understand.".

Megamind bit his lips and nodded...he knew that Wayne was alive but he couldn't tell the warden that "I must think a solution" he thought.

He slumped a bit in the chair and he watched the warden with a sad expression "Thanks for the account and...yes...I understand the Metro Mahn thing. I...screw up a lot this time and I regret what I've done. But this won't change what I've done, and, like I said to Roxanne, there isn't a reset button to press for adjust things like that." he finished sighing.

The warden nodded sadly "And for the driving license you must attend a special course because your car isn't an ordinary car. Is invisible and heavily modified. If you and Minion feel more comfortable I can do the driving lesson to you two. I'm a driving instructor and I have a special license for case like this. Or if you want you may go to the Metro Driving." he said with a smile. Megamind watched the warden and then the nameplate on the desk, he chuckled a little and then he laughed fully.

The warden frowned "Are you crazy? Why are you laughing like that?" he said with an intimidating tone. Megamind tried to stop laughing, but he continued to snicker "Ohohoh...sorry warden but I saw your surname on that plate and I laugh for the meaning that had for me. And for that I'll ask you to give me, and Minion, the driver lessons." he said with a proud smile.

The warden looked at him with with a puzzled expression, raising an eyebrow "I don't understand...why my surname made you chose me for the lessons? Now I'm curious..." he finished with a quizzical smile.

Megamind regained his usual composure and said "Well...it's pretty simple. Your surname is Hudson, that is also the brand of my car. In fact I used a Hudson Hornet of the early '50. I think that this is a pretty amazing coincidence...don't you think?".

Warden Hudson made a surprised expression "Really is that a Hudson Hornet? I really didn't recognize it because it's pretty heavily modified. That's a very cool model, and I will be happy to give you two driving lessons. Let me know when you and Minion are ready to begin. And we will use your car because we don't have a car big enough to fit Minion." he finished with a wink.

Megamind nodded and stood up "Ah...another thing. If I may ask...when you and the other authorities will met for discuss my pardon?" he asked with a faithful expression.

The warden glanced at him "I hope that you don't have in mind one of your crazy things...but...I think that I can trust you, since I know you from the beginning. BUT! If you do something stupid, I can assure you that I'm not going to pardon you!" he said in a grave tone, pointing his finger at Megamind, that nodded "Oh...don't worry! I have learned the lesson. I have something else in mind," he said with glinting eyes.

The warden smiled "Mmmh...ok...then the encounter is in five days time. Remember: don't do crazy things. Ah...and if you want to talk with me I will be always here, son!" he said with a broad smile.

Megamind made a delighted smile, and leaned forward his hand, and they shook their hands, then he left the room.

He opened the door, and when he saw Minion, he made a facepalm "Ah...I almost forgot! Minion? Did you want to make the driving lesson with warden Hudson or did you want to go to the Metro Driving? I almost forgot to ask you that and...well...I don't want to repeat my error, taking decision for you and risking to lost you again making another discussion." he said with a sad face.

In the meanwhile, the warden reached the door and watched Minion, smiling.

Minion smiled in their direction "But of course, I will be happy to do the lesson with warden Hudson! There is no problem, and don't worry, Sir, if you chose something for me, I will not leave you. And besides we can talk." he said with a warm smile and winking.

The warden made a thumbs up and smiled, and Megamind sighed in relieve "Thank you Minion, it means a lot for me. Really.".

Then he turned around and they shook hands again, and when they went away, escorted by a guard, warden Hudson spoke "Ah...by the way, Megamind...I like your ordinary clothes because they are in your usual style but...normal. I thought that you will came her in your usual outfit, and I was slightly surprised to see you in those clothes. Nice choice!".

Roxanne chuckled, and Megamind made a broad smile "Thank you, warden!".

When they were outside, they went in the car's direction, and Minion opened it, and disengaged the alarm, with a remote control.

They sat in the motionless car for a while, and then Megamind spoke "I think that they will pardon me everything, except Wayne's "death". We all know that he's still alive, but for the other people he's dead. I have five days for find a solution or I will have this guilt over my head forever." and he sulked.

Roxanne made a surprised expression, widening her eyes and opening her mouth "WHAT? Really? Now I'm SERIOUSLY pissed off with Wayne! We MUST go to him and convince him to confess to everyone that he's still alive. He's only a selfish jerk if he don't do that, and I don't want that you have a guilt on your head, when you are guiltless!".

Megamind made a droll smile "You know that I like you very much when you get angry like that. Anyway I'm not completely guiltless...I wanted to destroy him. But I never thought that I will succeed. Luckily he isn't dead. But the problem remain...so now we go to him. I don't want to have a murder rap on my head when I know that he's still alive. I don't care if this will ruin his "musical career", but I don't want to be blamed for the rest of my life for something like that.". Roxanne snickered when he told about the "musical career" "Well...let's go then!" she said, telling Minion where was Wayne hideout.


	5. Chapter 5

They reached the old schoolhouse, and they went inside it. Minion was slightly surprised, but not so much, and he recalled all the bad and good memories tied to that place.

He knocked the metal door, and when they heard "Come in.", they went inside the room.

Wayne was dressed with normal clothes: a white polo, and a white pair of jeans, with stars on the side.

He was seated in a chair in front of the sofa "I've expected your visit. Please, take a seat.", he told them, pointing the sofa, with a serious expression.

Roxanne and Megamind sat on the sofa, and Minion stood at the right side of them.

Wayne took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and pinched the skin between them, then he released a huge sigh, and opened his eyes "I know why you are here, and I've already thought what I have to do to help you. I'll ask you to not interrupt me, thanks. I saw the news, and I admit that was really impressed by your courage, little buddy, you have guts...I mean...that Titan could have killed the three of you. And also I was impressed by your sincerity, when you confessed that was your fault. With that, you proved to me that you are a real hero. I...well...it's very difficult to me to say it , but I realize that I wasn't a real hero...ok...I've made some pretty heroic things, but I'm invulnerable, so I didn't really cared when a situation was really dangerous, I cared only to save the people, but it was only because I knew that that cherished me, after my heroic behavior. It was pretty pathetic...and also I blame myself for being such a bully on you at school. I only thought that, as a hero, I needed a villain, and you was the perfect victim for me. I was really a jerk that time...maybe if I wasn't so thick-headed and blind, I could been your friend, and things could been VERY different. You are a real hero, because you had the courage, and the heart, to confront that guy, even when you knew that you hadn't invulnerability or superpowers like me. In these days I thought A LOT about all that, and I've decided to break my cover...well...without ruin my new life, of course. I think that you'll understand my point. So...I thought that I will give a formal speech to everyone, one of these days, in front of Metro City's Hall. And here's my idea: using to much my powers I've noticed that they didn't work properly, so I faked my death to protect metro City's citizen from myself. What do you think?" he finished with a smile.

Megamind took a deep breath, and he slumped in the sofa, sighing "First of all, please, PLEASE, DON'T CALL ME "LITTLE BUDDY"! I'm not your "buddy", and I don't like that someone that has the size of a wardrobe remind me my short height! Anyway, I thank you for your honesty concerning your behavior in all these years. And yes, I'm sure that, if you didn't treat me like that, in our shool days, I would have become a different person. I never thought the possibility to become a friend with you...from my part I NEVER tried to approach you, because, like you said, you treated me...well...let's say: not so nicely. Anyway, now I finally realized that destiny is something that you built by yourself, and not something already built and you can't change. And I like to be good, a hero. I feel VERY satisfied when I do something that bring happiness to Metrocity's citizen, and I like to win, instead to lose. You ask what I think about you plan? Well...I think that is a good idea. In that way, the people will not be pleased, that's for sure, but they will accept your decision to retire, because, in that state, you will be more a burden than a help. I'm pretty impressed that you pulled out such a great idea. No offense...but you are more the muscular type than a thinker." he finished with a half-smile.

Wayne shifted,on the chair, in discomfort "Well...to tell you the truth, I contacted my mother, and after scolding me, she pulled out that excuse..." he told them, with a wry face "...I must admit that I was-and I'm-too much tied with her. She spoiled me too much, and now I'm not even capable to think something like that by myself. Pretty pathetic, hu? She was really MAD at me, at first, but she was mostly concerned. And for that I've decided to become more independent. I hope that it will be easy. Anyway thanks, little bu...oops...I mean Megamind!", he finished, making one of his broad hero-styled smile, and pulling out his arm for a handshake.

For a moment, seems like Megamind wouldn't shake his hand, but when Wayne made a sad expression, Megamind smirked, and he shook Wayne's hand "Remember only that all the city's authorities will gather to discuss my pardon within five days. So, if you really want to do you speech, it's better that you'll do one of these days. I'll count on it." he said seriously to him.

Wayne nodded, raising his left arm, and crossing his heart with the left hand, he said "Retired hero promise! I'll not disappoint you.", then he watched Roxanne, that was clenching her teeth, having a very angry expression "And what about you, Roxie? I...admit that I've made your life like a Hell too...and only for our "game". I'm really sorry for that, and now I'll admit that I'm happy to see the two of you together...and I'm also sorry that I never told anyone that we weren't a couple. I presume that you had some difficult for that too. I...really hope that someday you will forgive me.", he finished with a lopsided smile.

Roxanne had still an angry expression "Well...it is the last that you can do...I mean apologize! It's difficult to me to admit...but "thanks" to that "game" I knew Megamind, and now I'm very happy to stay with him. BUT I'm also VERY angry at YOU! Especially for your behavior toward him and me. You really are a JERK, not a hero! And yes...in this moment I don't feel very apologetic toward you. Let me tell you something: in this very moment I REALLY want to throw something at you, even when I know that you are invulnerable, and that will be useless. But I will feel better for sure!" she finished, frowning at him, and it seems like steam could went out from her ear and nose.

Wayne sighed, and nodded "Well...that's understandable. And feel free to drop by if you really want to trow something at me. I deserve your rage. So call me when you want to vent.", he said to her, with a smirk and a wink.

She sniffed angrily, and rolled the eyes, making a lopsided smile "Ok...I'll count on it!", and they shook their hands.

Then Wayne looked at Minion "And you, Minion?What do you think? I really want your honest opinion on this.".

Minion watched him with an earnest expression "Well...my opinion is the same at Sir's opinion. If he will pardon you, I'll do the same. Well...except when my opinion is different from Sir, of course." he said with a grin.

They shook hands again, and the trio left the place.

When they was outside, Megamind asked Minion if really he thought those things, and Minion nodded "Yes, Sir. And not because I don't have an opinion of my own, but because I really thought the same things as you. Anyway, like I said to him, if my opinion defer from yours, I will tell him my earnest advice." he said smiling.

Megamind nodded, and surrounded Roxanne's shoulders with his arms, seeing that she was still shaken "Roxanne, sweetheart...I know that you are mad at him...but I think that he's really sorry for what he have done. Mind that I don't want to influence your opinion with mine, and you are free to think whatever you want to think. I want, also, to say that I will always be here to support you, and give my earnest advice, when you will ask me.", he said, embracing her sweetly, and going in the rear of the car with her.

They hugged for a while, and then she said "Thank you, honey, I really appreciate this. I think that it'll pass a long time before I will pardon him. But, like I said, if he wasn't a jerk with you, I wouldn't know you, and I'm sure that my life would be very miserable, and I would feel empty and my soul would feel incomplete.", she said to him, smiling softly, and caressing his cheek.

He made a dreamy smile, he blushed, and sighed "You're right...and I would feel the same. So I think that this is one of the time that a bad situation is a good thing." he finished with a broad smile.

She smiled too "You are really one of those people that always see the glass half full...I'm right?" she finished with a smirk, and he made a delighted smile "Oh yes, my dear! ALWAYS!", and she laughed wholeheartedly "I think that my life will be VERY interesting, staying with you.", and then they kissed, a sweet, lingering kiss, that drove Megamind in a perfect bliss state.

Minion cleared his throat "Hem...sorry to disturb, but I want to know where you wanted to go next.".

Megamind sulked, and Roxanne chuckled, and whispered at his ear "Let's continue later, ok, sweetie?", making him made a delighted smile "Ok...then it's a deal?", she grinned and stretched out her hand, and they shook their hands, and they said "deal!" in a conspiracy manner, and she laugh.

Megamind stiffened up "Back to work, then! And ladies first." he said with a low, sensual, tone of voice "Where do you want to go, Ms Ritchie?", he said to her gallantly, making her make a foxy smile "Oh my...what a gentleman we have here! I'm flattered!...", she said coquettishly "...Anyway I must go to the police station, first, and then to my insurance office, thanks.", she finished smiling.

Megamind cocked his eyebrows "I never thought that one day I would say this. Minion, code: to the police station! And make it swift! Ah...but not much...I don't want to make an incident.", he said, first magnificently, and then with a smirk, and sticking his tongue out. Minion laughed "Ok, Boss, code: to the police!", Roxanne nodded, and they went near the police station.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a peculiar sight, for the passer-by, seeing the invisible car, now visible, neatly parked in a paid parking lot. They went, the three of them, inside the station, and none of the officers treated them bad, so they could go peacefully inside the office section. They entered and followed the "INFORMATION" signs.

Finally they reached the room, and Roxanne and Megamind gasped in unison, because they saw a VERY long queue in front of the three information booth. It was a zig-zag type of line, with the people going into a serpentine like cord barrier. Megamind was aghast, and he gaped at the sight of it.

Roxanne was shocked too."Oh my goodness! Now I really want to turn around quickly, and leave this place now! But I must ask some important things, and so we must wait here in line.", she said to Megamind, with a horrified expression.

He gaped at her. "REALLY? Ok...I must ask something important too...but...but...it's a VERY LONG queue!", he ended up saying, slumping.

Minion cleared his throat "Emm...I think I'll wait here", he said, pointing a wall near the door. They both watched him with a scorned expression, the couple went at the end of the line, waiting like the others.

While they were in the line, Megamind watched around with curiosity, and he noticed how the people watched him, some curiously, some concerned, and he felt uneasy. Roxanne noticed that, and she took his hand, smiling, relaxing him a bit. "Don't worrie, sweetie, I'm here with you. And I think that they watch you because you are devilish handsome." she said, winking. He straightened up, smiling broadly, and that made some people snicker.

The queue continued to progress, slowly, and Megamind kept sighing and frowning. "I already hate to stay in line! It was so simple, when I was a villain! A shot with my De-gun and...poof!...no line!", he said with a beaming smile.

She rolled her eyes, and shook her head. "Ah...I'm sure that was simple, but WRONG. Now you are good, a hero, and heroes don't went around dehydrating innocent people to avoid queues! And besides...NO ONE LIKE QUEUES.", she said, nodding her head in a sympathetic gesture. Megamind sighed again. "Yeah...you're right...", noticing that some people were nodding too, and he felt relieved.

They were at three-quarter of the line when Minion called them. There was a police officer near him, that was making a "come here" gesture in their direction. Both of them with surprised faces, they went off the queue, toward Minion. They went all four outside the room, and the officer said: "Sorry...we had known only now that you were here. You don't have to wait in line. Follow me, please.", and they both marveled at the good luck they had, following the agent, that lead them in front of the police chief's office.

Minion told them that was going to wait outside the office, and they nodded. Roxanne knocked the door, and when they heard "come in", they went inside the office, one very similar to the warden's office. The chief made a "take a seat" gesture, and they sat on the chairs in front of the desk.

Roxanne spoke first. "First of all, thank you for letting us avoid the queue. Some people don't like to wait in line.", she said glancing in Megamind's direction, smirking. He shifted position, on the chair, in discomfort, looking up, and biting his lower lip.  
>"Anyway...I wanted to know if the investigation in my apartment has already started, and if I may go there to pick up some other things, because I take few things in my rush, after the battle. And also I want to check if there's other things like jewel or other dress. Ah...and there is the list of the things that I've already picked up." she said, handing him a paper sheet.<p>

The chief smiled. "You're very welcome! The CSI is already in your apartment, so it's not possible to went there. I'm sorry. And you may take your things when all the investigation are over. Thanks for the list, and I will call you when the CSI team have finished. Also, I will send their report to your insurance company, for the damage.", he finished with a smile.

Roxanne nodded. "That's ok...and thanks. Now I'll go to my insurance office to tell them that.", she said smiling at him, and giving him her cellphone number.

After a while, Megamind spoke. "I don't know if you have already the knowledge that, I and Minion, didn't have the driver licenses. But we already managed to make one, thanks to warden Hudson. But you also understand that we need to use my car, in these days, to coordinate the brainbots for the renewing of the city. So...I'll ask you a special permission to drive without license. Emmm...if it's possible, of course..." he finished timidly.

The chief nodded, smiling, and took an envelope from a desk's drawer, handing it to Megamind. "Warden Hudson already thought those things, and called me. I've made these special driver licenses for you and Minion, also valid for your flying bike too. By the way...it's a pretty cool device! AND I also made a license to carry and use your special weapons around. Like your dehydration gun. The driver licenses have the duration of one month. I hope that it'll be enough time for you. My suggestion is to start those driver lesson with Gordon Hudson as soon as possible."

Megamind gave him beaming smile. "Thank you so much. I think that a month will be enough.", he said, after a quick calculations with his incredible brain, "And thanks for the weapon license too. I haven't superpowers, and the only way to protect this city, for me, are my inventions and weapons. Ah...and yes...I'm pretty proud of my hoverbike. I must repair it ASAP, so I could use it. And thanks for the advice, I've already thought to start the lesson one of these days. Thank you again, and see you!", he finished, shaking the chief's hand.

Then, they left the police station, and Megamind told Minion about the special licenses. They went to Roxanne's insurance office, and she told them that the police would send them the report of the damage in her apartment. When they left the office, it was already too late to go to the bank, but Megamind didn't care: he was really a gentleman, and besides, he took care of some of his errand too.

They returned to the Lair, and they were pretty tired, Minion too. They changed in some comfy clothes, and Roxanne went in Megamind's bedroom, collapsing in a supine position, arms open, on his bed. He went out from a small bathroom, that was near the wardrobe, and he made a delighted smile seeing Roxanne, and he fell on the bed, near her, taking her hand.

They stayed like that for a while, and then she rolled sideways, cuddling near his side, with her left arm around Megamind's chest, and the right hand still interlaced with his, she closed her eyes, and sighed sweetly. After a while, she started to caress his head, and the temple with the free hand, and he slowly closed his eyes, almost purring and drifting in a dazed state. She smiled sweetly and continued to caress his head and temple, and he started do breathe steadily, like someone who begin to sleep.

Roxanne slid the hand near the ear's tip, and he stirred and mumbled, while she watched him with interest "Mmmh...interesting..." she thought, caressing the ear's line more firmly, but gently.

He moaned, and she made a foxy smile, caressing once more the ear's line. The blue genius gasped and opened suddenly his eyes. "What are you doing?", he asked, with a slightly confused face.

She smiled impishly "I think that I've discovered one of your "weak spots". So...you have sensible ears...VERY interesting.".

Megamind made a seductive smile. "Oh yes, Ms Ritchi! You have discovered one of my secrets! I never thought that my ears's sensibility would become so pleasurable.", he said wiggling the eyebrows.

She smiled as well. "So...it means that you like that. Very well...I like that!", she finished with a beguiled smile, and biting her lower lip.

Roxanne adjusted a little her position, and started to kiss him first in the forehead, then on the temple, the ear, as he moaned and rolled his eyes, revealing the white. Then she kissed his upper jaw, the chin, where she caressed with a finger his goatee to kiss it. When she went up, she nibbled his lower lip, and kissed him slowly and throughly.

Megamind sighed and moaned, responding very well to her kisses, nibbling her lips, and hugging her. At this point they were both sideways, cuddling each other, while they kissed. This time he took the initiative, and he slided his tongue toward her lips, that she opened, to let the tongue slid in her mouth, then she smiled, and she slided her tongue too, moving it in rithm with him. They "played" like that for a while,and then they simply cuddled one another, eyes closed.

"Megamind?", Roxanne said sweetly "May I call you...Megs?", she asked slyly.

He opened the eyes, in surprise, and made a disbelieving expression. "WHAT?"

Before he could protest more, Roxanne spoke again. "Well...I mean...I like your name, but I thought that I can't call you "Megamind" all the time, and I couldn't use terms like "sweetheart" or "honey" forever, after a while is annoying. I need a "pet name" for you, and I don't know if you have a real name, besides Megamind.", she finished, with a demanding expression.

The alien sighed and sat on the bed, legs crossed. She sat in the same position, hands in her a deep breath, and sighing again, he explained: "To tell you the truth, I hoped that this argument would come to surfaces not so early. Oh...well...anyway yes: I have a real name. "Megamind" is only a moniker that I choose by myself. Ah...and that name is the name that my parents gave me, not the names that the warden, the inmates, or the authorities gave me, when I was in jail.", he said, hesitantly, and watching her with his big, emerald, sad eyes.

Roxanne understood quickly the situation. She smiled and placed a hand over his leg, watching him sympathetically. "Hey...don't worry, hon, if you don't want to give me that peculiar information right now, I will understand. I see that it's a very important thing to you. So...I won't be offended if you don't want to tell me your real name now: I'll wait." she told him with a sweet tone, and a reassuring smile.

He smiled in a relaxed way "Thank you...and yes: it's a pretty important thing to me. And only Minion, besides me, know my name. I really don't want to offend you, but I must think through this, and then I will give you an answer. Is that ok with you?", he finished, lowering his head.

She took his chin, and gently lifted his head, watching him in those inhuman green eyes, to place a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose. "Like I said: I will wait. So don't worry! And...it's ok, then, if I call you Megs?", she insisted with an impish smile, sticking her tongue out.

He gaped at her, with a disbelieving expression, again "WHAT? Megs? No-no-no! This is nonsense!" he pouted off.

She chuckled. "Well...Mr. Supergenius: tell me what do you like, then!", she finished with a grin, and a shrug.

Megamind sulked a little. "Mmmh...in prison, my "uncles" usually they called me Blue, or Blueboy. There was this inmate that kept calling me Lee, and I really didn't know WHY! I've discovered that, at my arrival, the authorities called me Baby Doe, and then John Doe. Oh well...Megs seems the best choice, for the moment.", he finished with a shrug.

She was perplexed. "They called you John Doe? I didn't knew that. I saw some of your records, when I was searching for information for my reports, but I only saw the name "Megamind". How's that possible?" she asked curiously.

He smiled "Well...it's simple: those names were in my oldest records, when I wasn't a villain. I adopted that name when I was a teenager. And I started to kidnap you later on. So it's natural that you have found only "Megamind" in those records."

She nodded. "That make sense...mmmh...I must ask warden Hudson to let me see those older records, when I will do a report on you. It will be interesting. Anyway...for the moment I'll stick to Megs. And, if you want, I can call you Megamind, when there's people around us.", she finished with a smile.

Megamind smiled delightfully in return. "Did you want to do a report on me? Really? I feel...honored...really! You know that one of the reasons that kept me kidnapping you was the fact that I really wanted an interview with you? I mean...Metro Mahn had all your attention, and I was really ticked off by that! Ahem...anyway... you can call me Megs in public, if you want. When I'm with you, other things don't bother me. At last as far none takes a fight with me.", he said first shyly, and lastly with a devilish smile.

She laughed wholeheartedly ."And what you will do in that case? Dehydrate the "fighter" with your gun?", she said with a foxy glance.

Megamind made a delighted expression. "AH! You know that I love you more than ever, when you play the role of "Queen of Evil"?", he said, right before kissing Roxanne softly and throughly.

When they parted, she hugged him, and she made a delightful impish expression "Why, thank you! When I'm in the right mood, I like to be on the dark side. You have no idea how much my work is stressful...", she finished, rolling her eyes in an exasperate expression.

Megamind smiled softly "And maybe I was one of the cause of your stress?", he said to her, with a droll expression, making her laugh.

"Well...to tell you the truth: yes and no. Kidnapping me was mostly annoying. The major source of stress for me were my boss and my colleague, who constantly bragged about me being in danger. But, after a while, I learned that, for you and Wayne, was only a game, and you never put me, or other people, really in danger.", she said to him, with a warm smile.

The blue hero nodded, eyes closed. "You're right...it was only a game, and I always cared that you, and other people gawking at our "show", were not in danger." he sniffed funnily, shaking his head "At the end, it was really only a show. I only wanted to be noticed, and thanks to a causality, I had the possibility to know you, and you to know me...the real me.", he finished with a coy smile, blushing.

Roxanne looked at him, tilting her head, in a confused expression. "A causality? You mean...you becoming Bernard? I thought that was another of your "evil" plan. Now I'm curious..."

He nodded, with a serious glance. "I will tell you...it started all when I was in Metrocity's Hall, and I really was fed up being an "Evil Overlord". I was meloncholy, and after watching your report, I felt more uneasy than ever. Later I went over the Metro Mahn Museum, to blew it up. Mind that I wanted to destroy that place not for the "Evil Overlord" game, but because I knew that I screwed up badly that time, and seeing that place it was painful for me. Anyway...I took the elevator and I went in the catwalk, to make a speech...hem...at the statue...about how I screw up, and making my goodbyes, before destroying the place. I've already set out the countdown remote, when you called. I panicked because I've already dropped the remote down, and I wouldn't put you in danger, and...well...I was here in my pajama. I had the terror that, if you saw me dressed like that, you would laugh at me, or made a joke out of me. So I run over the banister, and I bumped into Bernard, scanned him with the watch, and dehydrated him, and I disguised myself as him. Then we had that talk about heroes that can be made, and I was sure that I wouldn't use that disguise never again. But you showed up at the Lair, and I was forced to being Bernard once again, thinking that he might convince you to go away. And then, you called me "partner", and hugged me...it was like...being in heaven to me because...well...you know...I was NEVER hugged like that. And I liked it a LOT. And you know the rest.", he finished, looking down, with a sad expression.

She made a half-way smile, putting a hand on his shoulder, and, leaning forward, she placed a light kiss on his cheek "I'm REALLY sorry, sweetheart, to have threatened you like that, that night. I was furious, and I didn't like that you lied to me. I was...how I can explain...VERY angry, because I was confused. I liked you, and at that time it felt very wrong for me, because I thought that was another of your tricks, not realizing that you exposed yourself, the real yourself, to me. But when I saw this apartment I finally realized that the villain was really a facade, and that you are a really sensible, and beautiful person.", she finished, watching him sweetly, caressing his cheek with her hand, then leaning forward to hug him.

They cuddled for a while, and then he said: "Thank you so much for understand this. I really appreciate that."

They heard Minion call them for the dinner. They headed toward the kitchen, and Roxanne spoke: "One of these days could you show me the rest of the apartment? I only saw some room, and I'm curious about the rest. Obviously, if you want..." she asked, sticking her tongue out.

He made a delighted smile "But of course! And I say: prepared to be amazed!", he said proudly, making her laugh.

"You really didn't know the meaning of the word "modest", don't you?", she said with a puckish smile.

He made a silly confused expression "Modest? What was that. Mmmh...maybe I really don't know that word." he said winking.

They both entered the kitchen laughing and Minion watched them with a curious look. "What's so funny? And why I ALWAYS miss those moments?", he finished, pouting a little.

Roxanne smiled at him "Ah...nothing...I was only pointing out that he really deserve the nickname of "Mr SuperEgo"." she said laughing, and pointing Megamind, that firstly pouted, and then he straightened himself.

He pointed dramatically at Roxanne, saying: "Ah, yes? I think that you really deserve the nickname of "Miss Nosy Reporter", OK?"

They both laughed, and Minion made a happy face. Sitting at the table, Megamind clapped happily his hands. "Very well, my friend, what delicious thing have you prepared this time?"

Minion straightened proudly, and smiled broadly. "Today I've made a vegetable lasagna. I've made the egg pasta and the béchamel sauce too, because we hadn't enough of them. I hope it turned out ok.", he finished, putting three generous portions in the plates. "Pay attention, because it's very hot!"

They nodded, and they cut the lasagna in small pieces, to make it cool down a bit, and they started to eat it. Megamind uttered an appreciation sound, and Roxanne made an amazed expression. "Wow...Minion! It's REALLY delicious! I wonder if there's something that you aren't capable to cook.".

The henchfish made a shy smile. "Awww...thank you, Miss Ritchi, it isn't really nothing..."

And they continued to eat. When they finished, Minion gave them panna cotta as dessert, and Megamind was taking two portions, Roxanne asked witch an arch of her eyebrow: "Mmmh...hey, Mr. Hero...perhaps you have the famous "sweet tooth"? Or maybe it's only a impression of mine...?"

He made a "caught in the act" face. "Oh, dang! I was going to keep that secret, but your "Nosy Reporter" skills are more advanced than I thought!", and both of them laughed. After the joke they talked about various themes, and when they were all sleepy, they returned to their respective bedrooms.

Megamind gave a goodnight kiss at Roxanne, before she entered in her room, and he went in his own bedroom, changing in one of his pajamas, and going to bed, sleeping almost instantly. Roxanne changed in her nightgown, and she slipped under the fresh sheet and blanket, sighing dreamily, and closing her eyes, she went off to sleep. In his room, Minion checked something on internet, and then he powered down, going to sleep too. It had been a very intense day for the three of them, and they needed some rest. 


	7. Chapter 7

_He was in a long, dark corridor, his big, green eyes darting around suspiciously, holding Minion's bowl, that was the only light source in that obscurity.  
>At the side of the corridor there was several doors, but he didn't care, because he knew that the thing he was searching was at the end of the corridor.<em>

_They reached the door, and when he tried to open it, he discovered that was locked.  
>He grinned, because he was aware that a situation like that might occur, and he picked out some breaking tools from his orange jumpsuit.<br>He started working on the locker, while Minion was on the floor, checking if someone was coming._

_After a short time, he unlocked the door, picked up Minion, entering the room, and he closed the door behind them.  
>His escape pod was in the center of the room, surrounded by a glass.<br>He snickered, pulling out his binkie, now adapted in a gun, he pointed it at the glass, and, biting his lower lip, pulled the trigger, hoping that it'll work._

_The glass was reduced at a glowing blue cube: he smiled, and checked if there was some other protection, discovering some laser light around the platform's edge.  
>He thought that they was probably connected at some alarm.<br>He rolled his eyes "Really...this is the stupidest protection that I ever saw.", he said with a mocking tone._

_He watched the distance from laser to laser, and he slid his little hand between them easily.  
>He smirked, and he pointed the gun at the pod, pulling the trigger.<br>The pod was also reduced to a cube, and he took it out easily, placing it in his jumpsuit._

_To complete the opera, he opened Minion's ball, taking out some water, and restoring the glass with it.  
>He picked up Minion, and he returned safely in his cell, no one noticing that he was escaped from it.<em>

_He kept the pod like that for some years, waiting an occasion to escape from prison, and hoping that no one discovered that the pod was missing.  
>Several years passed, and one day he knew that the warden was away from prison, hence the guards were less alerted, so he took that chance to run away "This night, Minion!" he told at his piscine friend, with a serious glance, and Minion nodded.<em>

_To escape, they used the same method he used when he was six, and he took the pod.  
>He took the cubed pod, and his breaking tools from a secret niche in his cell, placing them in his jumpsuit.<br>He dehydrated the cell's bar, and picked up Minion.  
>He watched for a while his cell, with the idea wall, his bed, and some paper sheets and pencils on the floor.<em>

_Then, following an accurate scheme, he eluded all the cameras, and he arrived at an unbarred window, that leaded in the prison's yard.  
>He opened it, and he went in the yard. Here he eluded all the cameras as well, and used the dehydration gun to open a passage in the wall.<em>

_When he stepped outside the prison's wall, he took a huge breath; finally he was free, and he ran in the city's direction, searching for a hiding place.  
>They arrived near an abandoned warehouses zone "Hum...Sir? I think that, maybe, we can hide in one of these warehouses, and then search for a proper place where you could work, what do you think?", Minion said at Megamind, that he scratched his giant head "Yeah...it seems a good plan to me.".<em>

_So they watched inside several warehouses, but all of them was already occupied, or by some hobo, or by some no-gooders, and Megamind didn't wanted to be tied up with riff-raff like them.  
>Finally they founded an empty warehouse, they explored it, and they found some wooden crate, full of old military supplies.<em>

_In some of them they found folding beds and blankets, in other some canned food, that was still edible. And in other some old radios and tools.  
>At that sight, Megamind made a delighted expression "Minion! I will construct you a robotic body with those radios, so you can help me, ok?", and Minion nodded, happily to finally help his ward.<em>

_First he placed one of the folding bed, and he put some blanket over it, in one of the offices in the second floor, then they ate some of the canned food, and Megamind started to make Minion's body, using the radios external boxes for making the body, and the radio circuitry to tune the cybernetic head implant on Minion, so he could move the body on his own.  
>For the "aquarium" part he used the plastic giant bottle of a water distributor that was in the office, and he filled the dome with water taken by another distributor.<em>

_Megamind watched critically his work "When I will found a glass dome, I will put that on this body, for the moment you will stay here. I hope that this is not a problem for you." he asked at Minion, who smiled "Oh...not a problem at all, Sir! For me it's perfect like this too. And I'm happy to help you, finally!".  
>Megamind smiled, and he started to make some alarm with the remaining radios, placing them all around the warehouse. Then they eat again, and they went to sleep.<em>

_They woke up when the sun was dropping down at the horizon, and they waited the night, to search some casual clothes for Megamind.  
>It was a long period, searching another place to stay, and it was also a period that Megamind didn't enjoy, because he was forced to do petty crime to survive, and he didn't like it.<em>

_His vision to being a villain was fighting with that Metro Jerk with style. But first he must search a good place to settle his Evil Lair.  
>When he was in that warehouse, he re-hydrated the pod, and he checked it.<br>He discovered a cavity matching perfectly his binkie, so he dismantled the gun, and he placed the pacifier in that place._

_Suddenly, the pod lit up, scanning the area with a blue light, and some strange sound came from it. Then a female voice spoke "Language setting: English. Commence message.".  
>A blue projection went out from the upper part of the pod, and both gasped, because in front of them there was Megamind's parents, embraced together.<em>

_Then his mother spoke first "If you are watching this, it means that we are no longer here, and we have sent you, and Meen-yawn on Earth. We chose to save you, Eiyuu, instead of us, because we love you.", she finished with a sweet, and sad smile._

_Then spoke his father "This pod is like an encyclopedia about you and our race, as well Meen-yawn race. Your binkie is an almost infinite source of power, to renew that power, you must lick it from time to time. The information in the pod also change, because they are DNA-age triggered. To ear the informations, push the various buttons in the pod. I hope that the great knowledge will be with you.", he finished with a proud expression._

_The projection faded, and Megamind dropped himself on the bed, shocked. Now he knew his real name, and Minion real name, even if he spelled it right.  
>He stayed in that dazed state, until Minion spoke "Ehm...Eiyuu...Sir?", shaking him with his robotic hand "Eh...ah...wow...that was...unexpected. So my name is Eiyuu...it's so strange...", Megamind said with a feeble voice, shaking his head.<em>

_Minion spoke again "Sir...maybe you can check some other information...", but he shook his blue head more vigorously "No. For the moment I will keep the pod dehydrated, and when we will find a suitable place to set my Evil Lair, I will check out the other information.", he said, pulling out the binkie from the pod, reassembling the gun, and then dehydrating again the pod.  
>Minion nodded, understanding his reasons.<em>

_In the next days, they searched in the abandoned factories zone, for a good place to set out the principal Lair, and finally they found the right place.  
>It was a huge power plant. They broke inside, and they saw that was full of metal junk, turbines, and other electricity-related things.<em>

_Megamind's amazing brain was already at work, thinking of the potentiality of that place.  
>With a beaming expression, and a huge grin, he said "This is PERFECT! It's full of raw material, and I've already some ideas!", taking Minion's hands and turning around with glee. Minion was happy too, and he had a huge, toothy, grin.<em>

_So they started to work, and after some time, the place looked less messy, but it was anyway full of junk, that Megamind used for his inventions.  
>After some time, they started building his apartment, in the second floor of the building, and he placed the pod and the binkie in a room, in the attic.<br>From time to time, he checked the encyclopedia, and he was mostly curious about the "BOND", that they discovered many years ago, when they were in prison._

_So he pressed the right button, and when the female voice said "what argument?" , he said "BOND" (he discovered that the female voice was his mother's, and the encyclopedia was vocal-activated).  
>His mother said "The "BOND" is a very important thing for our race. It means that, if you are bonded with someone, you can trust very deeply that person, or creature. It's not an intrusive gift, and you can check the feeling of someone bonded with you, only concentrating, and thinking of that someone. You can create a BOND staying near someone for a long time, but only if your spirits are in the same wavelength, like lifelong friends or soul mate. If it's the latter case, you can trust this person very deeply, because she is just your perfect half.", and the information ended. At that statement, Megamind frowned, knowing that no girl in this planet would stay with him.<em>

He opened his eyes, and stared at the ceiling, with a puzzled expression "Why on Earth I had this "dream" now? Mmmh...maybe I had it because Roxanne asked those things about my name?", he thought.  
>He stayed like that for a while, then he watched the wallclock. Incredibly, it was nine o'clock, so he rose an eyebrow, and then he sat on the bed, legs crossed.<p>

"Let's check Roxanne", he said, closing his eyes, and concentrating on her.  
>Quickly he checked her feelings, and discovered that she was awake.<br>Slightly surprised, jumped off his bed, wore his bat slippers, and he went near her bedroom.

He was in front of the door, ready to open it, when the door open before he can touch the handle, and he watched a sleepy Roxanne, that was blinking, trying to focus "'Morning, Megs." she said yawning.

He smiled sweetly, watching her in nightgown, and black fuzzy slippers, not so different from his. She had morning hair too, and he smiled at that vision, thinking that she was very cute, and he was a very lucky man to have her "'Morning, dearest, slept well?".

She made a drowsy smile "Yes...but I had the strangest of dream. Maybe I will tell you, when I'm full awake.", she said, kissing him on the cheek, and they headed toward the kitchen, where there was already Minion "Oh...good morning! Slept well?", he asked enthusiastically, preparing breakfast: strong coffee, for his master, with plenty of sugar, orange juice and pancakes.  
>He put all of that on the table, with some jar of jam, and a bottle of maple syrup.<p>

They ate slowly, enjoying the breakfast, and Megamind was thinking about his "dream", and Roxanne's dream.  
>He was curious about it, and he wanted to know if they made the same dream.<p>

After breakfast they cleaned and dressed themselves. Roxanne chose a white polo, a pair of beige pants, and her sneakers. Megamind picked some bluejeans, blue sneakers, and a white polo, with his "M" logo printed in the front.

Roxanne went in his bedroom, sitting on the bed, and Megamind questioned her about the dream. She said that she didn't remembered it well, but she was sure that it was the most vivid dream she ever had.  
>As she started to narrate the dream he was sure that it was the same "dream" he had, but, for good measure, he let her continue.<br>She didn't recall very well some parts, like when he used the binkie on the pod the first time, or when he escaped from prison.

When she finished, Megamind had the strangest of expression: a mixture of acknowledgment, feeling at peace, and something else.  
>For a while, he gazed at a non specific point, then he snapped out of that state, and he looked into her eyes, like he wanted to look deeper into her, gazing her soul, then he said "That's not a dream. It's part of my life.".<br>She gaped at him, eyes wide in a incredulity expression "Really? But...but...how's that possible?"

He smiled sweetly "It's the BOND. I had that "dream" too. Come with me...it's time that you know my name.". She blinked, befuddled, and followed him.  
>They went on the end of the corridor, and then up in the attic. Megamind opened the door, and they went in the "THEATER ROOM": it was a huge room, big like two room downstairs, with DVD shelves all around the wall, at three-quarter of the room there vas a blue sofa, and, in front of it, a low table with a glass surface; at the end of the room there was a colossal flat TV, almost the size of a theater screen.<p>

She stopped, in awe, pointing at the TV "Oh my God! Where did you find a TV like that? Wait...don't tell me: you made it, right? And what is THAT?", she said, pointing at the DVD shelves "How many DVDs you have? Wow...I'm amazed...again...really!", she finished, watching the room with amazement.

Megamind made a content expression, and said nonchalantly "Ah...yes...I've made that TV...and I add that I have sell many of that TV screen here in Metrocity...obviously more smaller...but it was-and it is-one of my more profitable source of money. And for the DVD...I've collected them through the years. Many of them are Minion's, some of them I used like an inspiration for some of my plans, but mostly are only for entertaining purpose. You know...supervillain need relaxation too.", he finished with an impish smile.

She chuckled "Yeah...Mr Supervillain...anyway...that's amazing! When we have some time, I'd like to see some film here. I bet it's like being in a theater! But I think that this wasn't the thing that you wanted to show me, right?", she finished with a faithful smile, and he nodded, and opened a door in the middle of the left wall.

They entered in a room big like the precedent; in the middle of it, there was the pod, placed on a cubic platform.  
>He went to a small safe, opening it with a code typed on a number panel, and he picked out his binkie.<p>

He placed the pacifier in the slot, and they sat in two chair, in front of the pod.  
>The blue light scanned the surroundings, and the female voice spoke "There is an unfamiliar person in the room. May I continue?", so Megamind said "Yes", and the projection began.<p>

When the projection ended, Roxanne was in a dazed state, and she stayed like that for a while.  
>Then, she began to shed some tears, sniffing, thinking that Megamind's parents sacrificed themselves for his salvation, and she cried for Megamind's fate too.<br>His life wasn't been all plain sailing.

Megamind watched her with a concerned expression "Oh...sweetheart...why are you crying?", he wanted to know; he swept some tears from her cheek, with one hand, and he kissed her sweetly and lightly.

She took a deep breath, she sighed, and then regained her composure "Thank you. I was crying because your parents sacrificed themselves to save you, and ,also, I was crying for you, because you had a so difficult life! What happened at you planet, Eiyuu?", she asked with a rueful expression.

Megamind smiled sweetly, hearing her saying his name, and he hugged her, releasing her after a while, to answer "Why you thank me? And...you don't need to cry. I admit that it's sad, and I cry too, when I think that my parents are gone, and I, and Minion are the only survivors of Aosei. I saw, from my pod, what happened; Aosei, my planet, and Kinsei, Wayne's planet, was sucked in by a giant black hole. My pod was sent first, and then, before the warp kicked in, I saw his golden pod trailing mine. I think that our rivalry started back then...his pod landed under the Christmas tree at the Scott's mansion, and mine in the prison's yard...what a fate! I really don't know why that black hole was there...and it was more like a vortex to me. It was very strange...and I didn't find an answer in my pod, and I couldn't research the cause, because my galaxy is too far from there, and I need a technology that here is impossible to make. My theory, however, is that someone created that vortex/black hole thingie, but I don't know who or why, or even if my theory is right or not.", he finished with a sigh, slumping on the chair.

Roxanne hugged him "I thank you because you're so sweet with me...and I want that you know that I will be always here to support you, whether you are sad, or happy. One thing leave me perplexed, though...you were an infant, when your parents put you, and Minion, in that pod, right? AND you remember those things...how's that possible?", she asked, puzzled.

He grinned, pointing his giant, blue head "It's possible thanks to my peculiar brain. I was eight days old, but my brain was already capable to elaborate many informations. And my intellect was superior, compared with human's. An example over all: I made what I called the "TRICYCLE OF DOOM", at the age of twenty-two days! It was a trike made out of license plate, soldered together, with my binkie on the handlebar!".

She was slightly appalled "Wait a minute...you used a soldering iron, and other power tools at that age? That's unbelievable!", she said, shaking her head.  
>Megamind made a scorned expression "If you don't believe me, ask the warden. I remember very well his face, when I broke one of the prison's wall, with that contraption! Ah...that was fun! And when I was in shool, while the other kids learned the "itsy, bitsy spider" I was perfecting my dehydration gun. Let's say that fitting in wasn't really an option.", he finished sighing.<p>

She shook her head "Well...you are a genius! It was obvious that you was superior to them! Speaking of your gun..in the "dream" I remember vaguely that you use it to escape from prison, right? I was wondering how you have sneaked it in you cell. I mean...I'm sure that the guard did frisk you, every time you returned in prison from school.", he asked him, sure that this will lift his spirit.

As she predicted, he made a gleeful grin "Ah...thank you, thank you! And yes...the guards always searched me for illegal things. But I was more cunning than them, and I always disassemble my gun, before returning in my cell. What a genius!".

She rolled her eyes "Ok...Mr Supergenius, please...continue with the story. It's very interesting.", she said with a smile.

He made an impish expression "Well...the last words I heard from my father was 'You are destined for...' what I really don't know because the pod's hatch closed and I was fired away in space. I thought that all what was happening was my destiny. I landed in a prison, and all they kept me telling that I was a troublemaker, and that I was different from them. So I thought that I was destined to be a villain! Luckily, thanks to you, now I know that I can make my destiny, and now I'm happy!", he finished, with a broad smile; she smiled back, and she kissed him softly and throughly, and she sensed him smiling.

They kissed each other for a while, eyes closed, then they opened them together, and they parted from the kiss, looking each other in the eyes for a while.  
>Megamind sighed dreamily "You know that I'm never satisfied of watching you, or kissing you? Oh...I love you so much! I wonder if, someday, I will be...tired of you. NO! I'm sure that I will love you ALL my life! Oh my goodness! I realized that I told you a thing that only a stalker could think of!", he finished with a horrified expression.<p>

She chuckled, and smiled sweetly "Oh...Eiyuu...I love you too, in that way, and I think that the only stalker in my life was that IDIOT of Hal! Ugh...first he stressed me as a cameraman, making stupid, and creepy comment, or even inviting me at his home for a "party", with only the two of us...and a wedding photographer! And when he had superpowers, he almost killed me, trying to "save" me, and he left me on top of Metro Tower! I was very lucky that there was the keys for the doors. Ah...not talking about the mess he made in my apartment! Supercreeper! Luckily now he's in prison..."

After hearing her rant, Megamind made a worried expression "Sorry, Roxanne, that was my fault too. When I was disguised as "Space Dad", I told him that, if the saved the girl he liked, she will be his. I didn't know that was you.", he finished with his sad puppy face.

She looked at him, with an expression of sadness, and a half-smile, and she caressed his cheek "Oh...sweetheart...I'm sorry too. I gave you the idea that heroes can be made, and if I wouldn't went at the Lair, that accident wouldn't occur, and so Hal couldn't get Metro Man's powers.".

At that statement he made a pensive expression "That's true, but like that I wouldn't know you, and you wouldn't know me, exetera...", he told her, with a half-smile.  
>She nodded, and smiled "You're right...oh...well! It's better not cry over spilt milk, ok?", she finished, winking.<p>

Then they went in the lower part of the apartment, and Roxanne remembered something that she wanted to tell at Minion.  
>So she went in the kitchen, and not finding him there, she knocked the door of his bedroom, and when she heard "come in.", she entered in the room "Hi, Minion! Perhaps, did you pick up those clothes I wore the disaster's day?", she asked "Oh yes, Ms Ritchi. I've already cleaned them. I've...made something wrong?", he asked with a worried expression.<p>

She laughed "No, no...I want to ask you if you may disinfect them. I like those clothes, but I don't want to wear them, after that creeper touched them. I hope that this request don't sound too crazy...", she finished, with a concerned expression.

Minion smiled "Ah, yes! Of course! It's very understandable. I'll ask Botty to treat them with a special disinfectant. Sir invented that product for his inner and outer suit, and it's a product that treat both fabric and leather gently, without ruin them.", he finished with a proud expression.  
>She made a puzzled face "Who is Botty? And...inner suit? I thought that he wore only the leather suit.", she asked curiously.<p>

Minion smiled "Ah...of course...you don't know. It's not a secret: many years ago he developed a skin-tight suit that protect him from various blows. It absorb a big part of the hit, and he always wore that under his leather suit. And Botty is the pink brainbot. Sir made her to take care of the house, too. She's the only brainbot with a female personality, and she is quite useful here in the house, but she helps Sir in the Lair and in some plans too.", he said with a proud smile.

She nodded, happily "Ah yes...I remember. The brainbots are quite a clever invention. But I noticed that they tend to bite...perhaps they have dog's personalities? It seems like that to me...".  
>Minion nodded "Yes...they are one of the oldest Sir's inventions, and he constructed them using canine DNA and giving them a learning AI. They are more cyborg than robot. But he never managed to stop them from biting. He thinks that it's the DNA that mess up with the AI. Anyway, they are really helpful."<p>

She nodded, and made a surprised expression "Canine DNA? I hope that he didn't do something awful at some dog...but I know that he's not the type, right?", she asked.  
>Minion made a shocked face "No, no! In fact, on his order, I picked up several sample from various stray dogs, that roamed here or near the other Lairs. To have a multi-variety of DNA:".<br>Roxanne nodded understandingly, and they went in the library, where Megamind was.

Roxanne noticed that, strapped at his ankle, there was his de-gun "Why the gun?", she asked.  
>He made a surprised face "Why not? Now I'm the defender of Metrocity, and I even have the license to carry it around!", he said with a proud smile.<br>She smiled back "Yeah...you're right. It was nice of him, giving that license too.".

Megamind smiled, clapping his hands "Very well! Now I must go to my bank, to arrange the payment for rebuilding Metrocity. I've already called the warden, to call the usual construction company, and I've told him that I will send the brainbots, for help. So I only have to go to my bank, to authorize the payment. Do you want to come with us, Roxanne? Did you have other errands?", he asked, gallantly.  
>Roxanne nodded, smiling "Yes...I want to keep you company, and I must go shopping, because I don't have many clothes or shoes.".<br>Megamind nodded slowly "Mmmh...yes...I understand. Very well! Let's go!", and they went all in the Lair.

Minion called Botty, and give to her instruction to disinfect the clothes.  
>Other brainbots swarmed toward Roxanne, bowging in an inquisitive tone. She was afraid that they wanted to bite her, but she noticed that they was waggling in her direction, like dogs.<br>So, she patted one on the dome, and the brainbot bowged happily, making her smile, and she patted other brainbots, that were near her.

Then, one of them, offered her a wrench, and she made a puzzled expression.  
>Megamind noticed that "Take the wrench, and throw it.", he said with a gleeful smile; she took the wrench, and threw it, making the brainbots run over it, happily.<br>"Better get going, while they are occupied with the wrench.", Megamind said, heading toward the car.

When they were inside the car, Roxanne noticed that they have placed the seatbelt "Wow! When did you placed them?", she questioned.  
>Minion answered "I ordered at some brainbots to mount them, yesterday, when I was in my room, at the PC. All the computers, in the Lair, and in the apartment, are linked to them, so I can give orders to them, from there too.", he finished.<br>Roxanne nodded "Very clever! And useful too. So, if you want to check out something, without risk, you may use this function. Am I right?", she asked at Megamind.

He nodded "Yes...in fact I used this function several time, to check out many things, in my villain career too. And I used a PC program that I invented to arrange them for my various presentations!", he finished with a puckish smile.

She rolled her eyes, and then she made a foxy expression "I bet it was for something like that too. Mmmh...I wonder if you used them for spying me too...maybe to watch me when I changed for the night."

Megamind widened his eyes, and blushed furiously, his face turning purple "Hem...hum...ah...NO! I didn't use them for such a thing! I...hem...urg...", but he couldn't finish the incoherent phrase, because Roxanne giggled, and kissed him.  
>When they parted to take air, he had a blissful and content expression, and the blush was reduced to a lavender color only on his cheek.<p>

Roxanne smiled, and chuckled "Sorry, Eiyuu...I didn't want to embarrass you. I know that you weren't capable to do a thing like that, even in you villain era. I only wanted to tease you.", she said sticking her tongue out.

Minion made a shocked face "Sir! You told her your real name! Why? Hem...no offence Ms Ritchi, but I'm a little shocked.", and she nodded in a sympathetic manner.  
>Megamind explained to him what happened, and Minion nodded "The BOND is a very special thing.".<p>

Finally they arrived at the bank, and before they entered in it, Megamind saw that something wasn't quite right. 


	8. Chapter 8

Megamind stopped in front of the door, arms open "Wait!", he said frowning.

They both looked at him, puzzled "Something wrong, Sir?", Minion said.

He nodded, pointing the door; there was a "CLOSED FOR RESTAURATIONS" sign "Let's go in the car!", he said, narrowing his eyes.

When they were inside the car, he said at Minion "Check the camera, please.", with a grin and glittering eyes.

Minion understood quickly, and with the PC inside the car, checked the cameras inside the bank.

Megamind and Roxanne were in the back seat, on the driver side, watching the PC monitor.

Roxanne looked very interested "Oh...very sneaky...I see that you have a direct access at the bank's video-cameras.", she said smiling, and rising an eyebrow.

Megamind made a pleased smile "Ah yes...but only here and in my bank's branches. You know...to protect MY money.", he finished with a guilty tone, like it was a wrong thing to do.

She grinned "Yes...I can see...", she said with an ironic tone, making him shifting in his position, sulking.

"Ok...ok...to tell you the truth, it was also for...hem...withdraw money. It was MY money! Anyway: look...there are some...uninvited guest inside.", he finished, pointing the two robbers that were inside the bank.

There was some people inside, with the arms lifted. One robber was near one counter, with a gun pointed at the employee, that was passing him several wad, and the robber was placing them in a black sack.

The other thief was pointing his gun at the people inside the bank.

Megamind grinned, recognizing the two robbers "Ahahah! Those two never learn! Amateurs...and I'm sure that they didn't know my new role. Minion, code: check their recent activity, please!", he said at his henchfish.

Minion nodded "Code: I will search, Sir!", he said grinning, and typing on the PC's keyboard.

Roxanne had a puzzled expression "You know those two? What do you want to do?", she asked.

He nodded, sighing "Yes...they call themselves "Shark", that's the one at the counter, and "Wolf". They are REALLY low rank amateurs, and they REALLY NEVER learn. I have lost the count how many time they attempted to rob my bank.", he finished shaking his blue head.

She snickered "So, I presume that this isn't the first time that you chase them away.", she asked.

Megamind nodded "Yes...only this time, instead to chase them away, I will delivery them to justice! Minion?"

He grinned "Apparently they were in another city, far away from here, when you saved Metro City from Titan. And they arrived here only today, so, maybe, they doesn't know your new role."

Megamind made a satisfied smile "Very well! Roxanne, please, stay here, while I'll do my work. It's safer, ok?", he said to her with a a concerned expression.

She frowned "Ah...no way! I will not miss this!", she said resolutely, taking out a compact digital camera from her purse, and grinning "I will record this for posterity.".

He rolled the eyes, and sighed "Even when you are in vacation, Ms Nosy Reporter don't let you free, my dear?", he asked to her.

She smiled broadly "Eh...what can I say. I'm so used to report your plans, that I think this is a conditioned reflex. And, anyway, I'm sure that you will defend me, sweetheart.", she finished, kissing him on the cheek.

After that, he went all cocky, smiling broadly "But of course! Minion, she will come with us! I'll ask you to protect her, ok, my piscine friend? I will cont on you!", he finished with a dead serious expression.

Minion nodded, smiling "I will be honored to protect Ms Ritchi! What's the plan, Sir?"

He smiled evilly "Why you ask? The usual, of course! Only that this time they will finish in jail, my main man!", and Minion smiled proudly, and nodded.

Roxanne put on the video setting on the camera, and she placed herself behind Minion, starting to record.

Megamind stood in front of the door, and, with a dramatic gesture, he opened it, drawing hid de-gun from the holster, with a cowboy-like gesture, and pointing it at Wolf.

"Stop right there, my old friends! What can I say, apart: you two NEVER learn!", Megamind said, with his best evil smirk, and tone, enjoying this moment very much.

They both turn around, at the sound of his voice, and Shark spoke "Ah! Megajerk! Nice to see you again. But this time you won't interfere!", he said with a slightly shaking voice.

He snickered, and he made one o his best evil laugh "Why I aren't surprised to ear you said those things? Mmmh...maybe it's because YOU SAY THOSE THINGS EVERY TIME? Anyway, this time, I won't let you two go. And you want to know why?", he said with a broad smile, shooting Wolf, reducing him at a glowing blue cube "Because now I'm a changed man. I'm a good guy, now...so I will deliver you, and your dehydrated partner, to justice.", he finished, shooting a shocked Shark too.

Megamind smiled proudly, replacing the gun in his holster, and standing up, with the hand in his waist. Then he picked up the two dehydrated felon, placing them in a pocket of his multipurpose belt.

The people inside the bank began to clap their hands, and some other followed, and Megamind smiled "Thank you, thank you! I only made my work of defender of Metrocity.", he said proudly.

Roxanne came near him "Good work, Mr Hero! I'm proud of you!", she said smiling at him.

He scratched his neck, blushing "Thank you, Roxanne. You know that it means a lot for me.", then he turned himself toward the bank manager, and he said "Now...please call the police, so they can take away those no-gooders."

The bank manager shook his hand, and nodded "This is so strange...anyway, thank you, Mr Megamind! I will call them straight away.", and he called the police.

In the meanwhile, some people congratulated Megamind, and some handshake were exchanged. After a while the police arrived, and Megamind instructed them how to rehydrate them.

"When I have dehydrated them, they had the guns, so you must rehydrate them in a pool or something like that. In that way the gun will be useless, ok?"

They nodded, and thanked him, beginning to interrogate the people in the bank.

Roxanne give them the video file, as one of the evidence; they had a PC station in one of the car, and they saved the file.

The bank manager thanked again Megamind, and he give him some credit card and check, and Megamind told him about the payment.

They went outside the bank, to talk to the police's chief how he stopped the robbers "I hope that it's not a problem if I've a direct link with the bank's cameras?"

The chief shook his head "Not at all, Megamind! I think that it's a clever idea. I will ask you to put such system in other sensible place too, if it's not a problem for you, of course!"

He shook his head "Oh, no! Not a problem at all! I will instruct the brainbots to do it. Please, send me a list of the places, and better inform them, so they will be not scared by the brainbots, ok?", he finished with a smile, and the chief nodded.

Outside the bank there was the mayor too, that went towards Megamind "Ah...I was searching for you! First of all: my compliments for what have you done three days ago. Hem...I was surprised when I watched her report of the situation. I think that you already know that we reunite to discuss your pardons one of those days. Anyway, I'll let you know that, after seeing this too, I will be support you in that discussion. You made a very good job here, and no one is injured. Great work! Ah...and if you want ask something, feel free to phone me. This is my direct number.", he finished, giving him a visiting card.

He picked the card, and he shook the mayor's hand "Hem...thank you, I feel very proud of myself right now. And thanks for the offer. I think that I will call you one of these days for some...issues. Thanks a lot!".

Then they went all three in the car, and Megamind had a silly smile on his face "Wow...I'm very happy right now. I feel satisfied...I like to win, instead to lose.", he said, smiling delightedly.

Roxanne smiled too "I'm very happy o hear that!", she said, kissing him on the cheek.

He beamed, and he said "thank you. Now...where do you want to go, my dear?", he asked gallantly.

She smiled "I want to go to Metro Mall, or other shopping district, to buy clothes and shoes."

Megamind squinted his eyes, and made an impish expression "Ah, yes. And I will accompany you! I...want to help you with the shopping, ok?"

She was surprised "Wow! What a brave decision! And I'm not ironic...did you really want to come with me? I warn you that one of my moniker is "Queen of Shopping", because I take a LOT of things, in a LOT of places. Can you handle that?", she finished, waggling her eyebrows in a taunting manner.

Megamind smiled at her "But of course! Ahem...Minion? Could I ask you to come with us? You know...two robotic arms could be very helpful in this situation.", he asked sheepishly.

He grinned, and laughed "Of course, Sir! I will be happy to help you and Ms Ritchi.".

In the backseat of the car, Megamind made a proud pose "Minion! Code: to Metro Mall!"

Minion grinned "Code: to Metro mall, then!", and he guided the car in that direction.

The Mall was a little outside the city, so they hoped that was still intact. They weren't disappointed, and they walked inside it all three.

Inside the shopping center there was some people, who watched them curiously for a while.

Megamind was nervous at first, but he remembered his behavior in the bank, so he smiled and straightened himself, watching the people around him.

Roxanne smiled sweetly, seeing him like that, and grabbed his hand.

He was surprised and he blushed a little, watching her in the eyes, with a dreamy expression.

Some people giggled at that sight, and they relaxed a bit.

They entered in various shops, and Megamind, sometime, was still nervous, for the people's glance.

But most of the time, he didn't cared, because he was with Roxanne, and he was learning, slowly, to be happy like that.

After a long time, they were all full of shopping bag, both Megamind and Minion, and Roxanne was satisfied.

"Well...I think that it will be enough, for now...", she said with a sly smile, "...maybe we can come here some other time, maybe this Autumn..."

Megamind groaned "Seriously? Are you kidding me? This was both stressful AND tiring...more than defeat Titan! No offense, but I'll ask you to give me some day's notice, next time, ok?", he finished , slumping in a bench in the Mall's plaza.

She laughed wholeheartedly, and grimaced a little "Oh really? Did you mean that you enjoyed more beating that creeper, than going shopping with me? I'm really disappointed, Mr Hero...a real gentleman don't behave like that!", she finished with an ironic tone, and smiling impishly.

He watched her, with a glint in his incredibly green eyes, making one of his evil smile "Oh...Ms Ritchi, of course not! I...quite enjoyed going shopping with you. BUT I'm not used to this, so I made that comparison to explain my feelings.".

She nodded ironically "Yes...yes...this is a nice excuse...but I'm a very good woman, so I forgive your rudeness.", she finished laughing, and dropping herself near her boyfriend, hooking her arm with his own, and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well...I must admit that going to shopping with me is a very tiring thing. I'm very proud of you! And I thank you for paying all my things...you don't need to."

He made a gentle expression "But it's nothing! Seriously! It's the least that I could do! After all it's my fault the creation of Titan."

At that statement, she frowned a little, and rolled her eyes "We have already discussed this, right? It's not all your fault, you know?"

He nodded "I know, I know...but what type of...boyfriend am I, if I don't pay a few things for my girl?". He finished blushing and watching her sweetly.

She smiled gently "Awww...thank you sweetie! You are really a perfect boyfriend. Ah...and thanks to you, too, Minion. I think that you are also tired?".

He watched the couple smiling mildly "Oh...thanks, Ms Ritchi! I'm a little tired, but not so much. It's one of the advantages of a robotic body.", he said proudly.

They sat for a while in the bench, and some people gazed at them, some smiling, some cocking the eyebrows, and some frowning, but they didn't cared.

"I'm a little hungry. We can eat something here, or we can return to the Lair?", Roxanne asked.

"For me it's the same...I follow Sir's decision.", Minion said with a smile.

Megamind stroked his chin "Mmmh...I'm very hungry too. Better stay here and search for some restaurant. Sometimes is better that Minion could rest a little.", he finished winking.

Minion and Roxanne smiled "Thank you, Sir! I really appreciate that. Let's search some restaurant, then!", and they nodded.

They watched the center's map, and they chose a small restaurant, placed in the second floor.

They sat in a table outside the restaurant, and they waited the waiter, looking at the menu.

After a while, the waiter arrived, and he watched, a little surprised, the trio; but he recomposed himself quickly, and asked them what they wanted.

Megamind took a chicken cutlet, with fried potatoes, Roxanne an escalope with some grilled veggies, and Minion some stew.

The waiter wrote down their orders, nodded, and leaved the table.

In another table there was an old couple, and the wife watched with curiosity the three.

Megamind noticed that and, with a boldness that amazed him, he smiled at the old lady, and waved his blue hand.

Roxanne made a surprised expression, cocking an eyebrow "Who are you greeting?", she asked, and he pointed the old couple.

She turned in their direction, and saw the old lady smiling at them, and the man too.

She shrugged, and smiling waved her hand too. Then she turned at Megamind, and stroked his hands, that were on the table "Why this sudden boldness, Mr Shy Guy?", she asked with a a smirk.

He blushed faintly "Well...they seems friendly, and I thought that was nice.".

At that statement, she made one of her glowing smile "Very well! I like that!", and she leaned forward, across the table, to place a kiss on his cheek.

Minion first smiled, and then he made a surprised expression seeing that.

Megamind widened his eyes, and blushed, turning lilac "Roxanne! Are you sure that this isn't a bad idea? I mean...I enjoy those romantic stuff...but I'm afraid of what the people could think of you, being with me.", he said with his usual sad puppy eyes.

She rolled her eyes "'! I told that I love you, and I mean it! So, don't worry, sweetheart. I wonder how you could be so shy, and worried about those things, and at the same time, so bold and over the top! It's a mystery even for a seasoned reporter like me! But I like you because you are like this.", she finished with a sweet smile, and Minion smiled too.

He sighed "Awww...thank you Roxanne. It means a lot for me, you know...and I'll never be tired to say that."

Then the waiter arrived with their orders, they ate them, and Megamind paid for all three, then they went in the parking direction, for returning at the Lair.

He wanted to make some important things there.


	9. Chapter 9

They arrived at the Lair, and Megamind made some phone call: at the warden to make a driving schedule for him and Minion, and then at the mayor, to ask him something about their backup lairs.

In the meanwhile, the brainbots carried all the shopping bags in Roxanne's bedroom.

"Ollo! It's me, Megamind. I'll have to ask you something, like I said before, at the bank. I have occupied some old warehouses in my "villainous period", and I want to know if I can keep them. Mind that it will be not a problem, for me, to pay a fee for them. And for my principal Lair too. Hem...I live here, and...ah...yes...oh, that it's just fine, thanks! Yes, please, my mail is . I will send you the list. Thank you.".

Minion and Roxanne made a quizzical expression "What have you asked at the mayor?", she questioned.

"You know, from the various time I kidnapped you, that I have more than one lair. This is the main Lair, but the other are also useful, because they are full of inventions, that I may sell or use for good. They are also full of useful junk to make new inventions. So I asked the mayor if I can keep them, paying a fee. He said that he will check the list of them, and he will tell me if a fee it's necessary. AND he said that it's better that my main Lair will remain secret, so I don't need to pay it.", he finished with a beaming expression.

Roxanne smiled, and then she made a serious expression "Better hide that fake observatory on the roof, then. If I discovered it, someone else could.", she finished with an impish expression.

He stroked his chin "You're right! But...I think that you discovered this secret because you are amazingly intelligent!", he said cocking an eyebrow.

She made a coquettish expression "What a flatterer. But I think that it's better hide it, nonetheless."

Then he went on the PC to send the email at the mayor, and he clapped his hand "Back to work! First Minion's body!"

He went over it, and started to working on it, while Roxanne watched curiously; with the help of Minion and some brainbots he finished the work quickly, and he placed his henchfish in the improved suit.

"I've made it more sturdy, so you don't risk your life, when we will protect the city. And I also added some other minor function, like a better filtration system and a water warmer for the Winter.", he said with a smile.

Minion smiled back "Thank you, Sir! It'll be a pleasure to help you defend the city! Now I will go to my room, to give some order at the brainbots, for the renewing of the city, it's ok?"

Megamind nodded "Yes...tell them to go near the destroyed buildings, and wait the constructor companies, thank you.". He nodded, and they went all in the elevator.

"Roxanne, would you like to visit the other room, in my apartment?", Megamind asked to her.

She smiled "But of course! It will be a pleasure!", she said warmly, and he smiled at her.

They reached the apartment, and Minion went over the corridor, toward his room, Megamind hooked his arm around Roxanne's arm, and he guided her toward his bedroom.

"You have already seen the library. Pretty impressive, isn't? I took all those books through the years. Some are new, others are very old, and I bought some from old bookstore's sales, or library sales. I have many particular and old books here. Ah...obviously I bought them all using my right-earned money. Though, I used some to get ideas for my evil inventions."

She nodded "Yeah...Mr Egomaniac...it's quite impressive.", she said with a smirk.

Megamind cocked his eyebrows, and led her in the balcony direction "Here's the balcony, that is right over the Lair. I have removed part of the floor, to use the space to hung at the ceiling some of my evil inventions. You may see some of them: some are never finished, and some are destroyed by Metro Doof. I never have the chance to repair them...and anyway those are only failures...", he finished with a sad face.

Roxanne leaned her hand on his shoulder, to comfort him "Oh...Eiyuu, I remember some of those invention. Some of them were quite clever, and besides, Wayne was the "destroy first, ask later" type...he really didn't understand the function of some of your inventions. So, I think that you must check them, and repair them, because I'm sure that they will be quite useful for you, as a hero.", she said, with a faithful smile.

He smiled broadly, and straightened himself proudly "Did you really think so? Well...it's worth a try...anyway: let's go on with the tour. Here's my desk, and here's my bedroom. But you have already saw that.", and he went away, toward the door leading in the corridor, but he was stopped by her, that was dragging him toward the bedroom "I'm really curious about those arras.", she said.

He was delighted, and they went in the room "They are custom made, Minion made them, and they represent my arrival on Earth. The first represent my parents putting me in the pod, the second the "black hole", the third, fourth and fifth, my hyperdrive in space with the "company" of Mr Goody-Two-Shoes, and the sixth, my arrival in the prison's yard. The first three are concealing my bathroom, my wardrobe and a cupboard with medical equipment that I bought."

He opened the first door, revealing a bathroom similar to the other smaller one, and then he opened the cupboard's door, and he shivered at the sight.

Roxanne noticed that "What's wrong, Eiyuu?", she asked, with a concerned tone.

He took a deep breath, closed the door, and sat on the bed, slumping a little.

She sat on his left side, and circled his shoulders with her arm, to comfort him.

He sighed "Well...I feel rather stupid behaving like this...but I'm afraid of the medical equipment. Especially needles. I've watched too many sci-fi movies, where aliens were tortured or dissected. The funny, and sad thing is that, when I was a little kid, I wasn't afraid to make blood analysis or things like that.", he finished slumping more.

She made a sympathetic smile "Oh...sweetheart...don't worry! It's comprehensible. But I think that you should learn to not to be afraid of those things, or they'll drive you crazy, if you keep that attitude toward them. And I will help you.", she finished smiling, and stroking him.

He smiled sweetly, and blushed "Thank you, Roxanne. I will be glad to be helped. Now...go on with the tour!", he said happily.

They went in the corridor, and they entered the room on the right "This is the "MUSIC ROOM", he said with a round gesture with his arm, and she widened her eyes in surprise, letting out a small gasp.

In front of the door there was four padded stool, at the center, in front of the stool, there was a squared platform, with a grand piano over it.

At the four corner there was very big amplifier, on the left wall there was a stereo system, complete with CD player, turntable, radio and audio-cassette player.

On the wall in front of the door, there was a showcase full of CD, vinyl records and cassette.

And on the right wall there was another showcase full of other instruments, like guitars, electric guitars, etc. Also the walls were padded with soundproof material.

She blinked a little, and she found again the speech "Wow...amazing! Mmmh...did you play the piano, perhaps? And what a collection of CD, vinyl record and cassette! Wow...just wow...and all those instruments! I really like to discover those things about you.", she finished with a tender smile.

For answer his question, Megamind went on the piano, and started to play "For Elise", with consummate skills. When he finished, he smirked at her "This answer your question? And thank you...I like very much my musical collection. I prefer to listen the vinyl records, because they have a sound that neither CD, nor audio-cassette could equal. And sometime, I play other instruments to relax or for fun. Maybe someday I will do a performance for you.", he finished waggling his eyebrows, and she smiled "It is a promise? I'd like to see your performance.".

Then they went outside the music room, and he opened the door in front of him, revealing a indoor garden. Again, she gasped at the sight.

The room was high-ceilinged and it was a two-story garden. At the left of the door there was a pond, with water plant in it, like lotus and water-lily; at the side there was some plant like papyrus and reed.

On the same side, after the pond, there was a zen garden, with the traditional white sand waves-styled, and some "isle" formed by three rocks placed in a half-moon shape, small to big; over those rocks were placed three different species of bonsai: a cherry tree on the small, a maple tree on the medium, and a pine tree on the big rock.

On the right side, near the door, there was a metal stairs; the steps were formed by a metal rectangular shape, with metal bar passing through the shape in a grilled manner. The banister was also made of metal, with intricate and beautiful pattern made of metal band, spirally-shaped.

Near, and under the stairs, there was a small fountain, surrounded by four cushion, and in the right upper angle there was a hexagonal small table. In the angle there was a padded seat, and two chairs were at the other angles, one near the fountain, and the other one near the zen garden.

The table was Art-Noveau designed, around the edge there was a "frame", with some S-shaped slender leaves, from the center there was six S-shaped stalks, leading at six iris, that were placed in the angle of the internal hexagon. All of that was made of colored glass: yellow and purple for the iris, green for the stalks and the leaves, black for the border, and grayish-white for the internal hexagon, all the pieces surrounded by a lead frame.

Megamind smiled, pleased by Roxanne's reaction, and, pointing the fountain with the cushion, he said "Sometime I came here to meditate. When you want to learn how to use the BOND, we can come here. Or if you want to enjoy some relax, you can sit here.", he finished, pointing the small table.

Roxanne was still gaping at that sight, and after some time, she recomposed herself "Wow! This indoor garden is truly beautiful! And I will be pleased to use the "meditation point" or the table. It is Art-Noveau? It's truly beautiful...where do you get it? Just curios..."

He smiled proudly "Well...almost all the things that you see in this apartment are made by me or Minion. All the indoor garden are made by me, including the table. Do you like it?", he asked smiling.

She widened even more her eyes "You MADE it? Amazing! Like I said in the "MUSIC ROOM", I will be glad to discover other things like this about you.", she finished with a sweet smile.

Megamind nodded, and blushed "Thank you so much. I'm VERY happy that you like it. Come with me.", he said walking toward the stairs.

They reached the second floor, and there was a greenhouse, surrounded by a catwalk. The catwalk was like the stair's steps, metal frame with metal bar crossed in a rhomboidal style. The greenhouse had four doors, one for every side, and inside there was tropical plants, trees (like palm), fern and orchids.

In the middle there was a high vase, with a fern in it, and it was surrounded by a upholstered bench.

The light came from some lamp, placed in strategical point, outside the greenhouse.

"Since here there isn't much natural light, I have placed some special lamp, that simulate the Sun rays. Inside the greenhouse there was several water sprinklers to keep the humidity at the right level.", he explained to her.

She nodded, comprehensively "Yeah...I've seen the lamps. And nice work with the greenhouse too.", she finished with an impressed tone.

They descended the stairs, and they went in the corridor. He opened the door on his left "Here's the master bathroom, but you have already seen that, right?"

She nodded "Yes...you made this too? It's really beautiful! One day I will try the bathtub with the whirlpool. I've used the Japanese one, the other day."

At that statement, he smiled proudly "Nice choice! I and Minion use the traditional tub like a pool, sometime. Minion like it very much, more than his aquarium. And I like to keep myself very fit.", he said with a smirk, and Roxanne giggled "Well...it works!".

Then, they went in the guest room, and Roxanne asked "Did you made those furniture too?".

He shook his head "No...I bought them in a second-hand dealer, and I renovate them. I've made the filigree in the key handle, though. They were too simple for my taste, so I changed them. And Minion made the lavender satchel. He's quite good making those crafty things.", he finished with a friendly smile.

She made an amused expression "You are both amazing. I really didn't thought that you were capable to make such beautiful things. But I mustn't be surprised, watching your dehydration gun. It's a piece of art...like the rest of the apartment. And Minion has a knack in making delicious meal, and tailoring things for you. Wow...", she finished with a delighted smile.

Megamind made an embarrassed expression, looking down and scratching the back of his neck "Ahem...thank you...it's only a distraction for me...a way to escape the pressure to be a villain. Well...now I'm good, but I'm sure that being a hero will be stressful too. Mmmh...did you already saw the kitchen and Minion's room, right?", he finished with a questioning expression.

She nodded "Yes. I've noticed that in the kitchen, the furniture are '50, but the kitchen's appliance are modern, right?"

He made a sly smile "Ah-ha! Ms Nosy Reporter in action, I presume? Anyway, yes. I've bought the furniture in a second-hand dealer, and I've set up modern kitchen appliance. The fridge was a little trickier, but I've bought another one, dismantled it and I have put together all the pieces to make a cover for the new fridge. What a genius!"

She rolled the eyes "Yeah, Mr Superego, you made a wonderful work with that kitchen...and the rest of the house too.", she finished with a tender smile.

"And did you already see the other bathroom and the attic, right?", Megamind asked her.

She nodded, while they went toward Megamind's bedroom. Here they sat on his bed, and he looked at her with a delighted smile, he took gently her face with both hands, and he leaned forward.

Their eyes meet, and he gulped, then he leaned forward, and he kissed her tenderly, nibbling her lips.

They had the eyes closed, and Megamind slid his tongue, parting her lips, and their tongues danced together.

After a while, they opened their eyes, and they gazed each other for a moment, then they separated from the tender kiss.

Megamind had, as always, an expression of pure rapture, he sighed, and Roxanne made a sly expression "You aren't really used to this, right? But I'm impressed by your initiative, though.".

He blushed a little "Hem...yes...well...you are my first girlfriend, after all, and no one, except you, ever kissed me. So...yes: I'm not used to this. Not only to be kissed, but to be hugged like that too. In prison was impossible that some inmate hugged me, and the warden was more the "slap on the shoulder" type. I remember that the warden cuddled me when I was younger, but it was normal. And Minion too...when I was younger he cuddled against me, when he was still in his old habitat, and when I constructed his robotic bodies he wasn't very huggable. So...I think that I need to get accustomed to this. And I hope that you will help me.", he said with a shy attitude, and then with a foxy smile.

She laughed "I think that I need to be accustomed by your behavior too. Like I said before: one moment you are all shy and blushing, and another moment you are like a little kid doing mischief. Even if I said this before, I like you because you are like this, and I will keep saying it, because it's the truth.", she finished hugging him.

They stayed like this for a while, and then Megamind spoke "Did you want to begin the meditation lesson?", and she agreed, so, first, they changed in a more comfy clothes, and then they went in the garden, and they sat, with their legs crossed, on the cushion, around the fountain.

Megamind began to explain "Ok, the first thing that you need to do is reaching some sort of trance. Try to relax, listening to the sound of the fountain, That will help. Inhale from the nose, and exhale from the mouth. When you reach the right state, and you will understand this because you will ear only the sound of your steady breath and the fountain, will begin the second phase. Mind that it's not so simple, so don't be disappointed if didn't work the first time. Anyway, for the second phase you can concentrate on something like a red globe. And that's all, for this time.".

She nodded, and placed herself in a more comfortable position. They closed their eyes and began to breath regularly and slowly, and Megamind reached easily the concentration, and kept breathing regularly, to reach the entranced state.

Roxanne focused on the water sound, breathing slowly and relaxing. After a while she reached a state of deep relaxation, and she shift her focus on the steady breath of her blue boyfriend, reaching an entranced state.

She tried to think the red ball, and after a while she began to see the ball, and she focused on it.

She almost lost her concentration, when the ball began to bounce around. She frowned, eyes still closed, and tried to stop the ball, concentrating even more.

The ball bounced even more wildly, and she lost her concentration "ARGH! STUPID BALL!", she screamed, opening suddenly her eyes.

Megamind gasped "What's wrong, dearest? You startled me...", he said, breathing heavily.

She turned toward him "Hem...to explain this I must confess that I was already capable to meditate, but I was a little rusted so I didn't know if I was still capable to use those advanced techniques. Anyway...I was able to see the ball, but this is the first time that the ball bounce around like that!", she told him with an exasperated tone.

He watched her with a strange smile, widened his eyes, and then started to laugh crazily "Oh, sorry, Roxanne, but I think that this is my fault. It's the BOND. Now I'll explain. You said that you was already capable to see the ball, right? I think that you visualized my ball, because I was concentrating on it, and I like to throw it all around. I think that you linked with me, because we are near, and you thought the ball, and the BOND kicked in."

Roxanne blinked at his explanation "Mmmh...yeah...maybe you're right. Wow...the BOND is really an incredible thing. Let's try again, ok? Just for check."

He nodded, and they concentrate again, and this time she reached that level quickly.

She saw the ball, and she studied it. The ball began to bounce, so she knew that was Megamind's.

She concentrate, and she visualized her own ball, that was motionless. She concentrated on it, and began to roll the ball.

She smiled, still in a entranced state, and started to bounce a little the ball, then, grinning, she tried to throw her ball towards Megamind's ball, and they deflected each other.

Both opened their eyes startled "Let's try the link! But we must stay in two separate places. You stay here, and I will go in the greenhouse. First try you, and then call me, ok?", the blue alien said, with an excited tone, going up in the greenhouse.

She concentrated again, visualizing Megamind, and she sensed that was relaxed and happy, and she smiled.

She screamed "HOY!", and Megamind began to concentrate, visualizing Roxanne, and sensing that she was curious and relaxed, then he descended the stairs to meet her.

"You was happy and relaxed, right?", she asked to him, when he was near her.

He nodded, smiling "Yes...incredible! I'm always happy and relaxed, when I go in the greenhouse. And you was curios and relaxed, right?"

She nodded "Yes,,,I was watching the zen garden. It's truly beautiful, in his simplicity."

They both smiled, and he made a sly smile "And why didn't you told me that you was already into meditation?".

She stick her tongue out "Well...like I said before, I was a little rusty, and I didn't knew what technique you use to meditate, so I didn't told you. I'm pretty surprised by myself, though. It was like I never stopped to meditate.", she said with an amused tone.

Megamind watched her, smiling "Just for curiosity...why you were into meditation? No offense...but you don't seem the type.", he finished with a doubtful expression, cocking an eyebrow.

She sighed "Well...you know...my work is pretty stressful, sometimes, and to tell you the truth, it was also the time when you started to kidnap me. The work plus the kidnapping, in that period, made me pretty nervous, so I started a meditation course. After a while I get used to my work AND to your regular kidnappings, so I let go the meditation.", she said with a confident smile.

He made one of his evil smile "Ah...is that so? You get used to my kidnappings, uh? And maybe it was because I was - and I am – devilish handsome?", he finished waggling his eyebrow, in a taunting manner.

She laughed briefly "I don't want to cool you down, but I really realized that you never put me, or other, in danger, with your "evil plans", so I relaxed, and I quite enjoyed your shows..I must admit. The only person that you wanted to hurt was Metro Man, right?", she told him, first with an impish expression, and finishing with a snicker.

Megamind sulked a little, with an offended expression "Oh...really? I must say that I'm a bit disappointed by that...but you said that you enjoyed my show, so I will forgive you...", he finished sniffing snottily, in a snobbish fashion.

Roxanne snickered, and laughed, slapping him on an arm "Oh...stop that, silly! Don't you tempt my patience!", she said with a foxy expression.

He grimaced "Ouch! That hurts!", he said grinning, massaging the arm, and then laughing, seeing her droll expression "Well...not really...and I'm happy to hear that you enjoyed my shows.", he said with a tender smile, and she smiled back at him.

They went out of his room, hand in hand, and Megamind spoke "Now I will go to the working area of the Lair, to repair my hoverbike. Did you want to do something else, Roxanne?"

She nodded "I'm curious about the lower part of the Lair, in particular the "HEALING ROOM", if it's that possible, of course.", she said with glinting eyes.

"No problem at all. I'll call Minion.", he said clicking a button on the holowatch "Minion? If you haven't something else to do, do you want to give Roxanne a tour in the working portion of the Lair?"

"Oh, yes, Sir! In this moment I'm free, and I will be glad to give Ms Ritchi a tour.".

After a while, he went in the library, and they went in the elevator, going down in the Lair.


	10. Chapter 10

Megamind had called some brainbots to help him with the hoverbike, and they headed toward it, in the working area (near the idea wall); while Minion and Roxanne were going toward the elevator to start the tour.

Before they entered there to go down, they listened loud music playing, that startled the brunette reporter. "Oh! That was unexpected! What is that noise?" she asked, raising her voice.

Minion smiled. "That's only Sir listening to his "working music". He works more swiftly and happily listening rock band's music."

She nodded. "Ah yeah... I know that he likes that type of music. I can see that he likes to play that music VERY loud!" she commented with a smirk.

The fish smirked as well. "When he's working he puts on ear plugs to ease the noise of the power tools. That's why the music is so loud. But he also likes to listen to that music THAT loud", he explained.

She nodded, understanding "Ok, let's go before we become deaf", she said, laughing.

They headed off to the elevator, going downstairs, until they reached the "cellar". Roxanne was surprised by the smallness of that Lair's level, compared with the main level and the apartment.

They walked through the corridor, and Roxanne noticed the other doors. "What's there in those other rooms? Just curious... if you don't want to tell me, it's fine", she asked at the henchfish, a little unsure.

Minion smiled softly to the woman by his side. "Oh... no problem... In those rooms resides my laboratory. If you want to see it, just ask", he finished proudly.

She nodded, beaming. "Yes! Once I could see the HEALING ROOM, I want to see it, please... and thank you."

Once they reached the Healing Room, woman and ichthyoid entered in it. Roxanne noticed there were some medical machines, like the EEG and ECG.

"What are these for?" she asked to Minion.

"We had to buy them in case the healing mixture couldn't work properly, to check his status. Like the other day: I controlled Sir with the EEG, and with it I discovered he was in coma", Minion explained, a concerned expression on his face, as he remembered that day.

She understood his worries, and placed a hand over his furry shoulder to give him her support. "Hey, don't worry, now it's all ok. I just hope similar circumstances won't happen again. Anyway. now we know how to handle those type of situations", she told him, smiling tenderly.

Minion made a delighted expression. "Thank you Miss Ritchi, I'm happy that you became his girlfriend. I... knew that he liked you for a long time and... well... I must confess you something. I don't know if Sir has already told you, but we had a fight over you, when he was dating you as Bernard." He commented quietly, worry etched on his features, as he looked down.

The surprise took over her face. "Mmh, no... He didn't tell me this. A fight? If you want to explain..." she said with a demanding tone.

Minion closed his eyes, and after a while he reopened them with a serious expression.

"We had that argument before your date with him and I was worried about him, because I believed that the whole thing was plainly wrong. I mean... Not dating you - I knew that he was attracted to you for ages - but the fact that was lying to you, in order to be with you... THAT was wrong on many levels. I knew that he couldn't keep the charade for too long... What worried me was your reaction, if you could discover how he had been lying about his identity all the whole time... I knew you would be very angry with him and he would suffer because of that; so I tried to dissuade him from going to that date, and because of it we had that disagreement. He... he told me that he didn't need me and I left him. I was heartbroken, but later I felt relieved to find that he thought about his mistakes, and he admitted that I was right, and I felt so happy... Heh... I hope that now you won't hate him for that. He really needs you. I think that your relationship with him is the most beautiful thing that has happened in his entire life...", he finished shyly, watching her with a hopeful expression.

Roxanne had listened the whole speech with a concerned face, but at the end she was smiling reassuringly toward the fish.

"Well, you were right... I was angry at him. I'll tell you the truth: I was... confused. Because I liked him as Bernard, and when I discovered that he wasn't Bernard, but Megamind, I felt angry because I thought that was another one of his evil tricks; not realizing that his villainy was only a facade to hide the sweet and nice person he is. When he using his Bernard disguise, he showed me his real self and his feelings for me... When I realized it, I wanted to kick myself for being such so cruel with him. As I already said to him, he's the right man for me, and now I'm happy." She finished with a sweet smile.

Minion smiled, relieved to hear that. "Oh... Miss Ritchi, I'm very happy to hear that! You already know that he had an arduous life. I'm sure that he's very happy to have you now, and he's proud to be the defender of Metro City too. I knew that he had the potential to become what he is now, but as his protector, I had to follow his orders, even when I knew that his plans were going to backfire. But now I'm happy that he became – we became – the good guys!" he added proudly.

Roxanne smiled broadly. "Yeah. I knew that he wasn't evil to the core, maybe a little bad, but not evil. Every time he kidnapped me, he never put me, or other citizens, in danger. It was only a big show between him and Wayne. And after a while I get used to his grandiosity and I enjoyed the "fights"!" she finished, laughing.

He closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes. For him and Wayne it was only a game. I think he was shocked when the death ray worked. Luckily now we know that it didn't work. I don't think that Sir would be happy to know that he killed someone. Even Metro Man."

"Yeah... I saw that he was shocked in that moment, but in that occasion I thought he was for the happiness, for finally succeeding in something. But at the end I realized that he was shocked because he wasn't prepared for his 'death'. Like you said... Wayne's still alive and I'm happy for that. And I hope that he will keep his promise to confess that he's still alive! Or I will be VERY ANGRY!" she said with a choleric tone, furrowing.

Minion was slightly appalled by her sudden wrath. "Wow...Miss Ritchi...you seriously scare me! I didn't think you were the 'looking-for-revenge' type! As you said before, I'm happy to know you while you're here", he finished, smiling.

Roxanne laughed "I've said that to Eiyuu too, you have no idea how much it's stressful my work. And I feel rather good to be a little evil...", she said with a sly smile.

Minion nodded, laughing briefly. With this, they went toward the bathtub. She was fascinated by it.

"Oooh... So this is the famous healing bathtub. It's really a clever invention. I wonder why he never thought to be good. I mean... He invented a useful thing like this, and it works! Why didn't he thought to build machines and stuff like this for humans? This is boggling my mind... I really don't know why he chose to be a villain, when he could help the humanity with his inventions. I know that he invented many technological things that we use on a regular basis, like SD card or other things like that, he told me once... I really don't know what to think of that." Confusion could be appreciated in her face when she finished.

Minion sighed. "Well... I think that he wanted to become the bad guy because he had that grudge against Metro Man; but I think that you already know that fact. Plus you have to remember all those years of rejection. People judged him by his appearance, and they didn't understand that he only wanted to be accepted. I hope now, as a hero, he could be accepted by Metro City's citizens. I know that not all the citizens will accept him. Nonetheless, I hope that he could be happy."

Roxanne agreed. "Yes, I know that he became a villain due to Wayne's behaviour; when they was at school, and even before that. Ugh... spoiled little brat!", she blurted out, but regained immediately her composure. "Sorry... I'm still very angry with him, for his behaviour toward Eiyuu... Yet, it's useless crying over spilt milk", she said, making a halfway sad expression.

Minion smiled sympathetically, nodding. "I hope those things he said that day were true. I mean, he wants to become friend with my ward. Anyway... do you want to continue with the tour, Miss Ritchi?"

"Yes... I'm curious about your laboratory. Let's go!", she said before following him outside the room.

They went back to the corridor, and first they crossed the left door, entering in a big and long room with a door at the end. In the middle of the room there was a very big and long table, with some leather and spandex scraps over it. Around all the room there was several metallic shelves, with many rolls of fabric, leather and other cloth-related material like pincushions, tape measures, some metal weight, tailor's shears, etc.

Roxanne's eyes widened, fascinated. Gesturing the shelves, she couldn't hold in her excitement. "Wow... how many types of fabric do you have here? This is... Very impressive!"

Minion beamed. "Oh, thank you, Miss Ritchi. And this is only the room where I keep the fabrics, the leather and the special spandex and cut the pieces to make Sir's outfits. Come with me, I'll show you the rest."

They went out to the corridor again, just to go across the door in front of them. The room was the same width of the other, and there were three industrial sewing machines.

"These are industrial sewing machines. I use them to sew leather, normal fabric, spandex, the special type too", he explained to her, pointing to the three machines, beginning from left to right.

The machines were lined with the long wall, in front of the door. There were two metallic shelves on the door's wall, with some unfinished clothes and other tailoring things, like various type of scissors, tape measures, cans of fabric colors, etc.

She was impressed with this room too, and smiled to the henchfish.

"Interesting...mmmh...you are very talented." she mumbled in awe.

Minion smiled in return, and they made their way toward a door, placed on the left wall. The room awaiting for them made Roxanne's eyes go wide anew, as she let out a small gasp.

The entire room was Megamind's wardrobe of suits and capes. The area was so big as the previous room, and it was full of wheeled racks. The holders showed various suits and capes. Some of them were clearly ruined from battles with Metro Man, and others were very new, unused.

When she regained her breath, she practically squealed. "Wow! Did you keep them all? And there's some suit that he never wore...right? Why?" she asked curiously.

"Yes", he grinned sheepishly. "When they aren't too ruined he likes to keep them... for sentimental reasons. And I like to design new things for him sometimes, even if I know that he'll stick on his usual black and his blue logo. We have plenty of those here", he finished, pointing two racks full of black and blue suits along with his usual spiked collar capes.

She smiled mischievously. "I knew that he's predictable, even if he doesn't want to admit it."

Minion laughed noisily, making bubbles inside his dome. "Ahahaha! Yes, a little. But please, don't tell him that I've said that. He would be angry." he pleaded with his kicked guppy eyes.

Roxanne laughed. "Don't worry, Minion, I won't!" she assured him with a wink.

The last room was awaiting for them. There was a power loom, which occupied three-quarter of the room, and three metal shelves with many rolls of yarn of many colors, most of them black.

"Here there is the loom I used to making the arras in Sir's bedroom. I use this loom to make the special fabric for the inner suit of my Sir. He developed the thread for these fabrics. Maybe you can ask him about it, if you're interested", Minion said proudly.

Roxanne nodded. "So... these rolls of fabric in the first room were all made by you. Mmmh...interesting. I want to ask you something, and I hope that it isn't a problem for you...", she looked up, voicing her request. "Would you be capable of making a dress or some clothes for me? I tend to wear a different dress every time I do a report, but it's difficult to find some good clothing shops in Metro City."

At that question, Minion beamed happily. "But of course, Miss Ritchi! It will be a pleasure! And to answer the other question, no, not all those fabrics were made by me. Some of them... well... to be honest... we stole them. I will remind this to the Boss..." he finished with a sad tone.

She nodded "Yeah... better pay for those. But I think that it will be not a problem." she said smiling.

The fish nodded, smiling in return "Let's go up? I want to show you the Lair and some Sir's inventions."

They went in the elevator's direction, and Roxanne noticed a small door near them.

"Just curious... Where does that door lead to?" she asked, stopping in her track, as she pointed to that door.

Minion stopped, too, and replied: "Ah...that door leads upstairs. There are stairs behind it. Do you want to go up through the stairs, Miss Ritchi?"

She nodded, and he opened the door before clicking a switch. The stairs soon were illuminated by some lightbulbs, placed on the landing of the stairs.

They climbed up, where she noticed three sets of stairs with two landings, before they reached the inclined door, which would lead them to the main level of the Lair.

In one of the landings a door could be seen. "And that door? What is it?" she asked curiously.

"That, Miss Ritchi, is a simple cupboard full of brooms, vacuum cleaners, and other things to clean. We like to keep the lair clean. Sir is... a bit squeamish about that. But please, don't tell him that I've said that!" he finished, some worry in his voice.

Roxanne laughed, very amused by this. "Ok, Minion, another secret to keep. I remind you that I'm Ms-Nosy-Reporter, so pay attention to what you want to say about our blue hero..." she finished mischievously, winking.

He chuckled briefly, and winking as well he retorted: "Ok, Miss Ritchi, I'll keep it in mind."

When she could recognize the opening beyond that door, Roxanne chuckled a little. The noble henchfish watched her with a perplexed expression. "Eh...why do you laugh?", he asked her.

She described him what happened there, when Megamind, disguised as Bernard, has fought against himself using that door to hide his true identity.

Minion laughed wholeheartedly. "Sir didn't reveal me gems like this! Maybe later I'll ask him his point of view of this little story", he said, still laughing.

"That reminds me something. A-ha! Here it is!", she exclaimed, going toward a door with an "EXIT" sign over it. She opened the door and peered inside, watching again the leaping alligators that were dancing and jumping at the disco music. Enough for her eyes. She closed the door, glancing back to Minion, all grumpy, hands set up on her hips. "What are you going to do with the alligators? I mean... As far as I know, heroes don't have alligators."

Minion was surprised: he didn't expect her knowledge about the alligators. "Ah... well... you're right, Miss Ritchi. I will talk to Sir. I think that it's better to donate them at the Metro Zoo..." he murmured with an unhappy tone.

She understood how fond he was of those reptilians, and placed a hand on his furry shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. I'm sure the zoo will treat them well. And you may visit them from time to time", she said, with a reassuring tone, smiling mildly.

Minion smiled with relief. "You're right! Let's go on with the tour! Now I'd want to show you some of Sir's inventions, and prototypes".

Roxanne stopped in her track. "Wait! I've changed my mind…! After seeing all those ruined capes I reminded that I have something to do with Wayne... Now I want to throw him something! I want to rip one of his expensive suits! Did you want to accompany me to his house? Ah, maybe I should call him first!"

"First it's better go to speak to Sir, I think that he'll be amused to hear that." Minion agreed, grinning toothily, mirroring the smile of the reporter, and both of them headed toward the near noise.

Megamind was still working on the bike, with his back facing Roxanne, what gave her a funny idea.  
>She made a shush gesture to Minion and the brainbots that were helping his Daddy with the bike. Carefully, she tip-toed toward her blue beau with an evil grin on her face, her arms on the air.<p>

Minion's eyes almost popped, when he knew what Roxanne was about to do, and a huge grin ran across his face. She was ready to surprise Megamind, when he straightened himself, turned around, pressed a button on a remote turning down the volume, took out the ear plugs and glanced at her with a sly smile.

"What were you going to do, Miss Ritchi? Perhaps scare me?"

She was still with her arms raised and mouth opened, but soon she dropped her arms, with a frown.

"Well…you caught me in the act! How do you do that? I mean…you couldn't see me and the music was very loud. And Minion told me that you used to wear ear plugs…so care to explain?" She finished, placing her hands on her curvy hips.

Megamind touched his nose, offering her a cunning smile. "It's quite simple, my dear: thanks to this brain of mine I have some of the senses acuter than an average human, and one of them is my sense of smell. I know very well your particular aroma and I knew that you were coming. Obviously, I didn't know that you wanted to scare me. I'm not a medium."

She rolled her eyes and smiled, amused by his response. "Ok…so you have an acute sense of smell…interesting. Another thing that I didn't know about you. Anyway… I was thinking to go at Wayne's place to throw him something, and Minion will drive me there. We just wanted to let you know. Is it ok for you?"

He nodded eagerly. "Yes, of course! But why? Did you change your mind? Didn't you want to go through my Lair?" he asked, curious.

She nodded in agreement. "Yes, at first, but when I saw all your broken suits and capes down in Minion's laboratory I felt so mad at him, that I wanted to give him a piece of my mind! I can't believe he ruined all those gorgeous clothes!" she finished angrily, frowning.

Megamind smiled sweetly, grateful, and embraced her. "Thank you, Roxanne. I never thought that you would say something like that. It means a lot for me, seriously!".

"Yeah… thinking of it I'm a little surprised too." She snuggled him back, laughing lightly. "I mean, some days ago I was praising him and hating you. But when I discovered how he faked his death, just because he was sick of the hero business, I felt SO angry with him! Plus I discovered you… I mean, the real you. And now I'm very happy… But you already know it." her last words were framed by a warm expression.

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh against her neck. "Thank you… You're really sweet. I think that I won't be tired of saying how much I love to hear these things. They mean a lot to me."

Roxanne smiled charmingly, cupping the jaw of her blue hero, and leaned forward to kiss him. They nibbled each other's lips lightly, with their eyes closed, and after a while they parted with soft smiles. "You're a really sweet person too, you know? It'll be interesting to be with you, sweetheart", she said to him, gazing lovingly into those emerald eyes.

He smiled and stood up valiantly. "Thanks, Roxanne. It's the same for me. I was thinking about Wayne… Perhaps would you want something from my trash to throw at him? I have plenty scrap metal here, if you want..." , he murmured, winking playfully.

She laughed wholeheartedly, enjoying his wicked expression until her laughter died in giggles. "Ah, well… if you want! Yes, it will be a pleasure. I wanted to throw at him some of his expensive musical equipment, but I'm a generous woman, so I accept your material support!", she finished, with a feigned modesty.

Megamind released one of his evil laughs, obviously pleased with this side of his girlfriend. "Oh woman! You are really incredible! Why on Earth did you always reject to be my Evil Queen? You'd be perfect! But since now I'm the hero, so you will be my… Heroic Queen!", he turned a bit, and called his best friend. "Anyway…Minion! Could you come here to lend me a hand?", he asked to his fishy companion, who was going toward some metal boxes.

The mentioned henchfish smiled and made his way to the boxes, grabbing one of them. "But of course, Sir!"

While they started to take some small and smooth metal pieces from the bigger boxes, Roxanne made a phone call to Wayne. He agreed to their encounter, unable to imagine what awaited him. Once they filled up the little box, Minion took it and placed it into the invisible car; as Roxanne was placing a light kiss on her blue boyfriend's cheek.

"Thank you sweetie! I'll tell you how it has gone when I could come back here."

He smiled faintly in return, like a lovesick teenager. "Yes, yes! Thank you my dear! I'll wait for your return."

With this, Minion and Roxanne went into the car, leaving behind the Lair while Megamind restarted the music and his work.

When the pair arrived to the schoolhouse, Minion was glad to help her, carrying the box full of metal pieces inside Wayne's hideout. For him, the fact that the reporter was going to do all he wanted to since... forever, was incredibly funny. But it was still her decision.

"Miss Ritchi, do you want me to leave?" Minion asked politely.

She shook her head. "If your presence isn't a problem for Wayne, I'd prefer to see you here, thanks", was her reply, as she gazed back to the ex-hero, looking for an answer.

"No no, it isn't a problem for me", he commented, smiling charmingly. When he had seen their arrival with all those boxes (thanks to his x-ray vision), he also had noticed the quiet anger in her face. But that wasn't enough to scare him, after all, he was indestructible. Nothing could hurt him, so being used like an anti-stress ball didn't bother him at all.

Roxanne rolled her eyes and watched him with a wicked grin. Oh, this was going to be fun. A lot.

"Prepared, Mr. Perfect? I won't stop until I had wasted the last metal piece from my boxes!" she said, picking up a piece of rod with both hands.

He snickered, joining his fingertips. Any of her blows would feel like a feather on his skin. The experience would almost like a massage for him, but he was careful enough not to show his delight too much.

"Yeah…I'm prepared", he replied, "…and I deserve this. Only one thing: staying with Megamind has apparently revealed your dark side, Roxy."

Roxanne burst into laughing. "Well, well, well. In honor of the truth, I was already like this, but I never had the chance to show you this side of my person."

He gazed at her in disbelief and he braced himself in self-defense – even if he was invincible – seeing how her swinging her arms, throwing the metal piece. That one was followed by many others. She threw many, many pieces of metal at him, screaming very unpleasant words until her throat was dry, and after a while she stopped to regain her breath. The box was almost empty, and the rage of her face vanished suddenly, as she looks the piece of metal beam in her hand.

Minion watched her with a disconcerted expression ."Is something wrong, Miss Ritchi? Are you tired?", he asked her, with a preoccupied tone in his voice.

She nodded, a serious gaze in her eyes. "Yes. I'm tired, but not physically. I just realized all this is useless... What I really need are answers.", she glanced to muscled alien before her. "Could you give me some answers, Wayne Scott?" she asked him, coldly.

He was a little baffled at first, but then he spoke, with the happy tone that used to enlighten his voice. "Of course, Roxy! Shoot those questions!", he finished, showing his trademark smile, as he invited her to take a seat with a gesture.

Roxanne groaned, sitting reluctantly. "First of all, don't call me Roxy! Do you know who else called me like that? HAL! Yeah, that bastard creeper!", once her sudden wrath attack lost its strength, she continued. "Anyway, here are my questions: First, why did you never tell to all Metro City about us, that we weren't a couple? I mean…that ruined my ENTIRE social life. If we exclude Megamind kidnapping me, no one wanted to date me because they were too afraid of you! I admit that was a boost in my early career, but I paid the consequences...", she muttered angrily.

Wayne shifted uncomfortably, scratching his ruffled hair and neck's back. By the look in her face he knew there were more question on the way. "Well… ahem… don't you have another better question to ask, right?" he said, with an awkward tone of voice.

At that statement , a puzzled expression took over her face. "Hey, why didn't you reply that question?", resolved to show her decision, she frowned. "Now I want an answer, and I'll remain here until you will give me one!" she said resolutely, crossing her arms.

He sighed in defeat. He could defeat all Megamind's evil plans back when he was still the city's hero, but his superpowers couldn't save him from Roxanne's hard look.

Could he admit the truth? Maybe he could. Just to Roxanne and Minion... Yes, he could do it.

"Ok. Ok ok ok, I'll tell ya. Let's say that I never told them denied that detail for two reasons. One, because of your career. I was aware that you were famous thanks to that rumor, and I didn't want to disrupt your game. And two...", at this point, his voice lowered, as a fierce blush reddened his cheeks in embarrassment. "Well… I used that rumor in my own benefit to cover my real sexual choice. To quote a popular saying... let's say I used you as my beard."

Roxanne stared at him, digesting slowly that information. His real sexual choice? Then, he was...

"Your beard? Did you mean that you are…", her eyes widened. "Oh my God…are you GAY? Really? Oh Lord…", for a moment she looked away, memories running through her mind.  
>"Now many things make sense. Why wasn't I aware of that? What kind of reporter am I if I didn't see this earlier?" She was shocked. Whilst thinking about that revelation, she reclined on the sofa, lost in her reverie.<p>

After a while she realized that Minion wasn't so shocked of this situation. A puzzled expression showed upon her face, as she cocked her head.

"Minion? You seem rather.. composed. Did you…know about it?"

The fish smiled briefly ."Yes and no, Miss Ritchi. I was slightly aware of this situation, but I really didn't care about it. I thought it wasn't important. Besides, I was convinced that it was only a figment of my imagination... So I didn't bother to tell Sir about it, because I was afraid he could laught at me if I tried to share with him that info...", he said to both of them, earnestly.

Woman and human-esque alien were both appalled. Wayne blinked a little, worried.

"Crab nuggets! And I thought that I was capable to hide this-. I wonder how many citizens in this city know my secret. Besides those who I dated..."

Roxanne giggled, touching his shoulder. "I don't think many people knows it. I mean, I'm a reporter, and I didn't realize it until now! And Minion is a very intelligent fish. Guess the citizens of this city were too much taken by you to realize that something was… slightly strange. Heck… I realized that something was quite off, but I never paid too much attention to those details!", she said honestly, with a warm smile.

He smiled as well – not his "hero" smile, but a normal, human smile – and sighed in relief.

"Phew! Thank goodness! I was really afraid of this...!"

Watching her supportive grin, he dared to voice a little confession. "You know…my homosexuality is one of the things that made me abandon my hero career. I feared someone uncovered this truth to make fun of me, or even worse, endanger the lifes of those who I dated. I wasn't worried about Megamind because I knew that, for him and me, the epic battles 'Good Vs Evil' were only a game. Who truly I was mostly worried were other villains, the underworld people. I'm really sorry that I've being a complete burden in your life, but I hope you could understand", he finished, dropping his head back.

Roxanne took a deep breath and let out a huge sigh, rolling her eyes. He couldn't hate him completely.

"Yeah, you have messed up pretty well my life in Metro City… But at least now I can see your point. Still... this doesn't mean that I'll forgive you right now. Let's say that I won't throw more metal scraps at you, but I'll come here from time to time to discuss your choices."

Her voice lowered, becoming more serious. "And Wayne... when you could make that step, when you could feel prepared to admit the truth out loud, maybe we can make a public interview. For now, all you had said here will be off record until you decide to give me permission to talk about these things in my reports", she suddenly reminded something. "Ah…speaking of interviews and things like that: when will you do that public speech?"

He blinked in surprise and smiled. "Thank you, and yes… I'll tell you about what you can tell in those reports. I was thinking about calling the mayor straight away to make the arrangements for that speech."

She felt proud of him. Maybe Wayne really had grown something more than a beard in the last month.

"Yes, that's a wonderful idea!", her energy faded into a faint smile for a second. "Ah, maybe I should be who should speak to him first, and later you. I think he'll be quite surprised to listen a supposed-to-be dead person."

Wayne agreed. She was very right, and knowing the mayor, he may faint if he listened again Metro Man's voice without any warning.

"You're right! Ok then, let me dial the number." He said, picking his cellphone to dial the mayor's phone number.

With the phone in her hands, she cleared her voice before speaking.

"Hello, mayor? Roxanne Ritchi speaking. Ah no… it's another thing. Ahem… now I'll pass you a person who wants to talk to you. And please, don't panic. No no… I'm not in danger, thanks. Now you'll talk with this person..." she finished with a reassuring tone, passing the cordless phone to Wayne.


	11. Chapter 11

Wayne knew this moment would arrive, sooner or later, but still it caught him by surprise. He gulped, taking the phone from Roxanne's hands. She winked an eye to support him.

There was no way back.

"Hello, mayor! Long time no see… eh… heh…", apparently, the chubby man at the other side had been very close to faint, but in the end he found strength to ask him THE question. And he replied with the truth, as he had to do.

"Apparently I'm not. Eh… yes… About that, I want to make a public speech.. Yes… for him. He deserves to be fully forgiven. Yes, I know, he told me...", the mayor seemed willing to help them, by the way Wayne was smiling. "Let me know when I can make that speech. The day after tomorrow, morning, ten o'clock? That's ok for me. Yeah… you'll need time to organize all the event and report the news to the populace and the media. It makes sense. I'll be on time for your meeting. What? Really? But of course! It will be an honor for me! Yes. Ok, then we'll meet in two days, bye!", and with he finished the call.

Minion and Roxanne watched him, expecting an explanation from the huge man before them. Wayne seemed a little lost on his reverie, until a feminine voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Just out of curiosity, what will be a honor for you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

The man gazed down to the woman beside him and smiled gently. "Ah, don't worry, Roxy! Oops!I mean, Roxanne... No worries, I don't want to steal your boyfriend's spotlight, no thanks! As you listened, I would do the speech in two days and the mayor asked me to go to a meeting to discuss Megamind's pardon. I hope I haven't done anything foolish accepting his offer... I'll support Megamind completely! Trust me, he deserves it! And if you want, you can tell him what you've heard here. I won't have a problem with it", he finished, making one of his old hero poses, hands on his waist, and a smug grin on his lips.

The reporter and fish smiled with gratitude. His willingness to reveal the truth had revealed a bravery they never would expect to find in the man of indestructible flesh.

"Thank you, Mr Scott. I'll tell Sir all of this, I think that he'll be pleased" Minion said to him, with an honest, toothy grin.

Roxanne nodded, smiling mischievously "Yes, I'm sure that he will be happy to listen all these things!"

Wayne waved his hand in farewell, while the two friends leaved the place to return to the Lair, where Megamind had finished the hoverbike's reparations, and also the one the jetpack needed.

Roxanne told him everything they have discussed with the alien now known as Music Man. She never would forget the trail of expressions that filled the blue genius's face, when he discovered the homosexuality of his former nemesis: first, he stared at her open mouthed, eyes wide; followed by an expression of pure horror, that ended turning into a wholehearted laugh at the end, one so powerful that made him hold his belly with both hands. When the laughter trailed off, a few minutes later, he was utterly breathless .

"Oh gosh! I knew that something was wrong with him, but I couldn't pin down what it was! Now I know... And you, Minion! If you knew it, why didn't you told me about it?" , he asked to his piscine friend, with a small glare.

Minion seemed slightly appalled. He wasn't used to receive glares from his master, but after Tighten's event he had learned he hadn't to accept a scold from his sir, without reasons.

"Why, Sir? It was because I wasn't sure, and I feared that you would laugh at me for my suspicions. You know you would...", he explained, chiding him with a hard look.

A doleful grimace appeared in Megamind's face. The fish was right... he had to admit it.

"Sorry, Minion, you're right. I would have joked about it for months if you had told me those things..." he spoke honestly, gazing at his fishy companion.

Minion smiled and flipped his fin in a happy movement, and his robotic arm mirrored that movement, touching Megamind's shoulder. "Don't worry, Sir. I know, old habits die hard."

He smiled and punched playfully Minion's furry shoulder. "You are really a fantastic fish!"

The conversation continued for a while. When Roxanne commented how Wayne would participate to the mayor's meeting, and how he was going to support him, an astonished grin showed in Megamind's face.

"Wow, he really wants to make up for all those years of nonsensical battling and bullying. I'm impressed... Maybe I'll start to revalue him even more", he commented, with a pleased smile.

Roxanne circled his shoulders with her arm, giggling a bit. "I think that I'll start to revalue him too, but not so fast... I'm still pissed off by his behavior. It surprised me too, that's why I wanted to know why he decided to become a singer and drop the "hero gig". I'll ask him if it's ok for him if you can come too. Obviously if you want. It'll be interesting to watch you two arguing like in old times."

She finished with a smirk.

Megamind grinned. "Oh yes, Ms Ritchi! I would be pleased to go with you. Very pleased!" His words ended with a snicker.

She rolled her eyes and tittered. He was like an open book for her. "On those things you are really very predictable… but staying with you these days I have learned that you can be very unpredictable" she said, with a foxy smile that made him grin in return.

"I'll take that like a compliment, my dear", he said to her charmingly. "Now… Would you like to go on a ride with my hoverbike? I have a spare helmet and goggles if you are worried for your security."

She blinked, reminding the first time she had tried the hoverbike. That time it had been Minion, disguised as Megamind, who had been by her side. But with Megamind? This would be a first.

"Why not? At last it'll be more enjoyable than the last time."

He smiled and picked up a helmet and two pair of goggles. After wearing them the couple hopped onto the bike. Roxanne felt a little worried. Didn't he know how dangerous was to drive with some protection? And more with a head like his!

"Hey, and your helmet? Don't you have one?" she asked him, with a worried voice.

The blue alien shook his head, completely carefree. "I don't think that a helmet able to match my size exists, dearest. Maybe I'll create one for me. But don't worry! I will be careful!" he reassured her. The woman agreed with a nod, and they lifted off, leaving the Lair through the secret entrance.

It was almost the sunset's time, and the horizon was tinted of various color flowing from yellow to fire red. Roxanne was amazed by the view. "Wow! I never saw such a beautiful sunset! Maybe... maybe it was because of the city... with all these high buildings, I couldn't see it..." Roxanne let her inner child took over her, and she hugged him from behind tightly, with a grateful smile. "Thanks honey! It's SO beautiful!"

He smiled sweetly. There, with Roxanne's arms clutching around his body, the soft pressure of her chest, the strength of her heartbeats... She truly was his own sunset in human form, his little miracle. God, how he loved her...

"Thank you Roxanne... And yes… it's an amazing view!", he looked around, watching how many brainbots were still flying through the city, helping as they could. "Would you want to go to the city's center?"

"Yes, thanks. I'm curious about the destroyed buildings. I want to see them", she answered, resting her head on his back.

They headed toward the city, and she saw how the brainbots were still working on the ruined buildings. They were like a bee swarm, working and chirping non-stop, as if they were one sole being.

"Amazing! If they keep to work like that, they'll finish in no time flat!" she said, astonished.

"Yes... and they're learning new things too.", he commented, grinning with pride. "I'm very proud of them. They are one of my best inventions!"

She giggled in agreement. "Yes, it's true, Mr. Modesty!" she said jokingly.

When the sun went down the couple returned to the Lair. Minion was already arranging the last details of the dinner: roast with mashed potatoes. The fish seemed so busy that he barely could greet them back. While Megamind went to change his clothes, Roxanne went to her bedroom.

It amazed her the fact that all her new dresses, clothes and shoes were already placed in order inside the various wardrobes. "Wow… who made this? Maybe Minion knows…", she said to herself, as her steps were leading her toward the kitchen. "Minion? Do you know who placed all my dresses and other things in the wardrobes and the drawers? Just curious…"

He was stirring the mashed potatoes, and couldn't his eyes off his task. "Ah, yeah… I forgot to tell you. I've instructed Botty to do that work. She is very talented in things like that. I hope that it's fine for you. Also I give her instructions to follow your orders when you need her."

She smiled. God, what had she done to be treated as a princess? Everything seemed too good to be true...

"But of course!", she said cheerfully. "No problem at atll! Thank you Minion, you are very helpful"

He turned his fishy and bowed a little, with an embarrassed smile. "You're welcome, Miss Ritchi."

Roxanne gave him an indulgent smile and returned to her room, where she changed into some comfy clothes: a loose white T-shirt, a pair of gray slackers and her black fuzzy slippers. Once ready, she went over her blue boyfriend's room. What a surprise! The entrance to the room was closed with a sliding door. It was so tempting... At first she wanted to surprise him with a sudden entry, but the idea felt too wrong. They were still in the early stages of their relationship, and she wanted to respect his privacy.

"No…I'm not so evil, after all", she said to herself, shaking her head with a grin, and knocked the door. But in the end it was him who surprised her, when the doors opened suddenly, revealing Megamind, dressed with a blue shirt, hidden under his black lightning robe (of course, with a short popped collar), and matching trousers.

"Well well…Ms Ritchi! What do you bring here? My awesome awesomeness, or something else?", he exclaimed, smiling charmingly and waggling his eyebrows.

She gave him a smile, half sweet, half smirk. "Well, Mr. Modesty, let's say that I'm here for YOU, if you want to chat a little, if it pleases you." she muttered almost in a purr.

An alluring smile showed in the blue hero's face. "But of course, my dear! It will be a pleasure to chat with you, keeping you company, and doing anything else..." he said, with his knowing smile, as he took her hand, taking her to his bedroom.

They sat on his bed, smiling to each other. She was ready for almost anything, but she was very aware of his inexperience. So she was very sweet and careful with him. It made her feel incredibly powerful...

Roxanne leaned forward to hold his hand in hers, and, for a moment, they gazed into each other eyes. His eyes were so marvelous and exotic... How couldn't she recognize him when he was disguised as Bernard?

_'Love makes a person blind before the evidence. I knew him for a long time, and still I didn't recognize him. Maybe was it because I was already in love with him, and I didn't want to face that truth? Maybe it was like that, yes… we always flirted every time he kidnapped me. But I wasn't aware of my __behavior__. Mmh, that isn't true, I was aware, but... Oh well…now it isn't important. I love him... and I'm not afraid to show my love, even in public places...'_, with these thoughts, she leaned forward to kiss him.

The blue hero leaned forward as well, and they exchanged a sweet, passionate kiss, nibbling each others lips. The heat increased, and soon they were French kissing. With their eyes closed, they embraced each other. For a moment they opened their eyes, gazing at each other during that affectionate kiss. How much time did they spend, lost in the love they shared? The didn't know.

Just after a while, they parted from each other with a sigh, and with their eyes closed. So much love... and they laid in a supine position on his bed, holding hands. The couple stared for a moment the ceiling, until Roxanne hummed and cuddled agaisnt her boyfriend, with her head on his chest, her other arm around his torso and one of her hands on his waist. The warmth of her body tensed him a little, making him gulp. Noticing this, she offered him a warm smile.

"Hey, Mr. Shy Guy, don't be afraid. I don't bite", she said lovingly.

Typical Roxanne. He knew he always could count with her to find the funny side in everything. A little more relaxed, he blushed. His words were barely audible, just a whispèr.

"Eh… You know that I'm not used to this. But I like it. With you, I feel very well."

She liked to hear the rumble of his voice from that position, listening his words, and his heartbeats. It was something that she definitely loved.

"I know." She said with a slightly mischievous tone, smiling. "I would be happy to be your teacher."

A happy grin crossed his face. "And I will be glad to be your pupil."

Why was he so adorable? Again, Roxanne found herself discovering she still had so much to learn about her favourite ex-kidnapper. She nuzzled her head against his sharp chin. Its shape reminded her something she almost had forgotten.

"Now I remember it, I don't know if Minion has already told you, but you must send your alligators to the Metro Zoo. Heroes don't need feral beasts", she said, chuckling a little.

Megamind seemed surprised at first, but his expression soon was followed by a disappointed one.

"Awww. I hoped that I could keep them, but you're right. Heroes didn't keep alligators or sharks in their hideouts... How did Minion react to that news?", he asked.

Roxanne smiled contentedly. It was great to see he was so willing to accept her advices.

"He took it pretty well", she answered. "I've told him he could go to the Zoo to watch them whenever he wanted. He seemed happy with it."

He nodded. Minion didn't need too much to be happy, it was one of his best qualities.

"Yes, he likes to go at the Metro Zoo from time to time. Obviously, when we were the bad guys, he went there in disguise. I'm happy now he can go as himself, it makes him feel closer to the animals. Maybe we can go there someday, don't you think?", he said cheerfully.

She smiled, excited with the idea. A visit to the zoo with Megamind could be everything, but boring was not of them. "Oh yes, that's a very good idea!", she said contently. "I like that place, and it's very well kept."  
>"Then we'll go. Someday", he murmured quietly.<p>

"Yes...", she agreed, enjoying his warmth.

They stayed as they were, lying peacefully on the bed for a while. When Minion called them for the supper, the alien and his reporter entered into the kitchen still holding hands. The fish couldn't help but melt a little when he noticed that little detail.

"Awww… you two are a really sweet couple!", he said facetiously.

Roxanne giggled a little, seeing her boyfriend's lilac blush. With a theatrical pose and an affronted expression, he practically roared his reply.

"MINION! Stop that! You know that I hate when you, or any other person, makes fun of me like that!"

After his offended reaction, Roxanne couldn't avoid the laughter taking over her mouth, and Minion soon was laughing with her. Just when his laughter trailed off, his fishy body still shaking, he apologized weakly: "Oh, sorry Sir, but you know it, I like to joke about those things... And sorry to you too, Miss Ritchi, I hope that I haven't offended you..." he said affectionately.

Megamind sighed. By now he already should be used to his old friend's sense of humor, but these were a few things he'll never would be ready to listen. "Yes… I KNOW that you like that kind of jokes. And in my infinite generosity, I'll forgive you, my friend", he said pompously.

Roxanne watched him chortling, her laugh was practically unstoppable. "Oh, stop that, silly! Hahahahaha!I think that I will never be bored with you two! Not that it wasn't interesting when you used to kidnap me, but I'm enjoying a lot discovering the real you." she said to the two aliens.

A blush returned to Megamind's cheeks, provoking another crazy laugh attack to the kind fish, and finally the big-headed hero's laugh joined to theirs. Laughing together, that's how they started to eat the dinner. After the roast with potatoes, Minion served some meringue cake with whipped cream and chocolate syrup. As always, Megamind ate two big slices of cake and Roxanne shook her head.

"You are really a sweet junkie. I wonder if you never had some problem with your teeth. They seem really healthy!", she said amazed.

With the last piece of cake in his mouth, he whipped away a piece of cream with his napkin before answer her question. "But of course! After that nasty visit at the prison's dentist for a cavity, I always brushed my teeth very well! That day... What a nightmare! I'll never go to the dentist again. It was a traumatic experience that I don't want to repeat!" His body echoed the emotion of his words with a shudder.

She was amused. Who would say that someone like the prison's dentist would be able to make him, the hero of the city, shiver like a scared child?

"Oh-ho! That's intriguing…could you tell me what happened?", she said smirking. "Obviously not right now, when you have time and will, of course."

A dazzling smile filled his mouth. "Of course, my dear! I'll entertain you with this little story", his voice changed, turning into his typical dramatic comments. "Maybe you can add that story in your interview. That way, the citizens of Metrocity will know what I've passed in my life. Ah, what a torture! Just thinking of it makes me shudder!"

The reporter rolled her eyes. He could be truly brave, still he was still in touch with his inner child. So sweet. "And to think you said Minion was a Drama Queen… I can see you are one, too. Anyway, I think that I'll listen to Minion's version of this story, too", watching her blue boyfriend's frown, she rushed to explain. "I have the foreboding that your story, only with your point of view, might lose a few details... and I need another perspective", she finished foxily, and winked an eye to the fish.

Minion smiled mischievously, winking one of his eyes the best he could. "I'll be happy to tell you that story. And you're right about that. He does it way too often!", he finished laughing, watching his ward.

Megamind made a feigned pout. "You unfaithful fish! Tell you what, I'll remember that!", he said dramatically, pointing his index finger upwards.

Minion and Roxanne laughed at same time. They didn't know it yet, but between the three of them the warmth of a family was filling little by little their hearts.

"Yes, sweetie, we all know how revengeful you can be", she managed to say between the laughter, before whispering to the loyal fish. "Minion, pay attention to him… You may not know when his revenge will strike!"

The former villain scowled a bit. "Ha ha. Ha. Very funny... Ok, I'll stop... For now." In the end, a grin was taking over his lips, and soon they were laughing all together.

After washing the dishes, they went to their respective rooms. Megamind gave Roxanne a good night kiss before she entered in her room, and later he headed back into his own bedroom. They had had another intense day, and the tiredness they felt made them fall asleep almost instantly.


End file.
